


【影日】今日亦無知無覺

by yuuyin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ABO, M/M, 退役後
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuyin/pseuds/yuuyin
Summary: 日向不僅是個Beta，還是個呆子。影山聞著身上費洛蒙跟縈繞著的柑橘味香氣融合在一起，耳邊傳來的是隔著門板日向看電視刻意壓低的笑聲，忍不住想。因為是Beta，所以才會以為自己的費洛蒙是橘子味，而絲毫沒有察覺自己逐漸被淺淡的檸檬草味包圍，彷彿被打上標籤。因為是呆子。所以才察覺不到影山飛雄喜歡他。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 22
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

_他的胃裡有蝴蝶。  
翩翩振翅震耳欲聾，鱗粉紛飛目眩神迷，試圖衝破狹窄的喉管，乾嘔出凌亂瑣碎的秘密。然而無處承接，因此他摀住嘴巴，壓住心臟，吞嚥躁動。  
今日的蝴蝶依舊沉睡。_

影山的易感期來了。  
家裡的門窗緊閉，只能靠空調和門縫交換一點外面的空氣。要不是因為日向曾經抗議，影山不得不放棄拿毛巾塞住門縫的想法。  
日向回家後發現影山的房門緊閉，繞去浴室一看發現被打掃得宛如剛裝潢過，才確認影山特別的日子來了。  
「特別的日子」是對Alpha易感期與Omega發情期的調侃，日向也只敢跟Beta朋友聊天時提起這個詞。某次他不經意在影山面前說溜嘴，在家裡被追了好幾圈。  
日向先到浴室洗澡，換好短袖短褲後不管濕淋淋的頭髮，走到廚房拿起稍早購買的食材，俐落地沖洗後削皮切塊。  
異地生活的經驗除了促使他語言精通外，還有廚藝上的成長。同住後，大多有空都是由日向下廚。  
豬肉、馬鈴薯、紅蘿蔔在鍋裡燉煮，日向蓋上鍋蓋後，走到陽台收衣服時，果然看見洗衣機裡還有影山剛換下的床單。  
影山在易感期時特別不能接受氣味，所有寢具都要換上一套，連浴室都得親手刷乾淨，確定沒有其他味道在上頭。日向不清楚是不是所有的alpha都有這個怪癖，畢竟他一起生活過的也只有影山而已。  
晾好床單，日向走回客廳，坐在沙發上回研磨訊息。

【KODZUKEN：對了翔陽，小黑說他有事要找影山，但他沒回。】  
【日向：啊，我知道了！我晚點告訴他！】

看完研磨最新發佈的影片後，日向照慣例在底下留了心得評論，找到研磨發表的那條SNS訊息轉發按心。  
嗅到從廚房傳來的食物香味，日向放下手機，走到鍋子前掰開咖哩塊扔下去。稍微攪動，確認是習慣的濃稠度後關上火。  
他晃到影山的房門前，毫無顧忌地敲了幾下房門，「影山，吃飯了！」  
如果日向的生理課老師看見肯定會急得跳腳，逼他重修生理知識。沒有Omega安撫的Alpha在易感期時簡直是可以被視為危險的存在，即使服用抑制劑也容易脾氣不穩，這段時間遠離他們為上上之策。  
日向才不管這些，再兇的影山他都見過。他聽見裡頭傳來濃重鼻音的回答，隨後是腳步聲靠近，房門被打開，一臉沒睡醒顯得表情更加兇惡的影山站在他面前。凌亂的黑髮零碎遮住紺青色的眼眸，像在黑夜中蟄伏的野獸。  
「晚上好啊，影山君。」  
「……晚上好。」影山的聲音乾啞，回答完後他下意識地聞了聞日向身上的味道。  
發覺影山的動作，日向像準確預判落球點般得意洋洋的說：「我已經洗過了，潔癖山！」  
「吵死了。」易感期的影山連罵人都少了那一點勁，他心底煩躁，還是乖乖地趿拉著拖鞋走到餐桌前。

易感期的Alpha並不好受，即使喝下抑制劑也只能稍微安撫住那股暴戾，無法忍受自己的地盤上出現其他生物的味道──日向是他永遠的例外，他們朝夕相處，沒有誰能比影山更快察覺出日向的存在。  
即使如此他還是感到頭暈腦脹，他在努力忍耐喧囂的破壞慾，生理本能叫囂著讓他做點什麼發洩精力的事，打架上床做愛什麼都好──然而影山還是選擇乖巧地坐在座位上，縱使這讓他的表情變得更加可怕，他依舊安分地待著。  
眼前最愛的豬肉咖哩飯都無法拯救他懾人的表情，影山拿起湯匙舀上一口，正準備放入口中時，日向突然從椅子上跳起來，喊著「等一下」。  
影山看著他像亂竄的兔子，從廚房鑽出來後拿著小碗一氣呵成地蓋在熱騰騰的咖哩飯上，滑嫩的溫泉蛋佔領咖哩飯的最高處，耀武揚威地彰顯自己的存在。  
「完成了！影山版特製咖哩飯！」  
日向笑得自鳴得意，彷彿幹了件什麼了不得的大事。  
影山糟糕的心情瞬間被拯救了。

日向在對付影山上總有神奇的解套方法，影山不得不承認這一點，他總能夠準確地說出某句話或做出某些行為，成功帶領影山飛雄走出困境。  
如同那一句「我在啊」、「為什麼做不成國王」，到現在的溫泉蛋。在面對影山的難題上，日向總能無師自通找出答案。某些時候，影山也不得不承認日向或許是自學成材而成為世界上最了解他的人。

日向撿了幾句今天發生的事和影山分享，影山偶爾回覆幾個單節音詞，表示自己有在聽。  
快吃完時，日向突然想到研磨的話，「研磨說黑尾前輩找你，要你記得回訊息。」  
「喔。」影山想大概是排協那邊有什麼公務要連絡。  
「那就麻煩你洗碗啦。」日向嚥下最後一口後對他說，「謝謝。」  
日向是個注重生活禮儀的人，影山是在同住後才發現這件事。即使是彼此心知肚明的公平規則，明明不說這句話影山還是會收拾碗盤去洗碗，但日向還是要提起並道謝。  
影山本來沒這個習慣，但從剛開始的彆扭到現在也學會應對方法：「飯很好吃，謝謝。」  
日向高興的笑了，明明是每次都能聽到的誇獎卻還是像第一次聽到般驕傲，身為頒獎人的影山反而更不自在。

影山看著對方走到客廳沙發的背影，吃完最後一口後收起桌上的碗盤，放到流理臺上，按了下洗碗精卻只擠出殘餘的泡沫。  
「日向，洗碗精沒了。」他朝客廳喊。  
「在下面的櫃子！」  
影山蹲下身，摸了半天沒找到，「在哪？」  
日向走過來，在他身邊蹲下，影山讓出位置，看著那顆橘色的腦袋幾乎整個都快塞進櫃子裡。  
「找到了！」日向拿著補充包鑽出來，「上次放肥皂的時候好像不小心推太裡面了。」  
影山伸手接過，聽見日向揶揄地說：「影山君是因為太高看不到嗎？」  
「那你是因為太矮才找得到吧。」  
他不管日向抗議的聲音，把補充包倒進空罐裡，人工合成的橘子味從罐口傾瀉而出，不自然的香精甜味爬上他的鼻梢。

這是影山能接受的極限，自從他第一次在易感期洗碗，卻受不了洗碗精的味道而失手摔破兩個盤子後，他們召開一場臨時會議。  
日向嚴肅地表示影山這樣下去就算家裡是開IKEA都不經他摔，詢問有何解決方法。  
不然你易感期的時候換我洗碗？  
不。影山拒絕這個提議，坐在沙發上思來想去半天，勉強地說換個洗碗精好了。  
日向想這似乎也是個解決方法，跑遍超市挑了幾款強調味道自然清香的洗碗精，最後存活在家的只有這牌的橘子味。  
影山君真會挑，這可是最貴的。  
少囉嗦，影山說，又不是沒出錢。  
日向也只是隨口說一句，比起這點錢，如何讓他們的同居生活過得更舒適點才是他的首要考量。但似乎以此為開端，家中的生活用品都潛移默化地改成了柑橘味商品，洗碗精、洗衣精、沐浴乳……等到他們回過神時，家裡早就充滿甜甜又酸澀的橘子味。  
還好在日本，日向在發覺後感慨，如果在義大利的話你可能就買不到了。  
在義大利的話他根本不用洗碗，影山想，卻也沒說。  
這樣一講倒像是他為日向改變什麼，雖然這也是事實，但要他說出口還是太過艱難。

「我回房間了。」  
「喔。」日向盯著電視，頭也不回地隨意舉起手揮幾下，向他道別。

影山打開房門，把自己摔到床上，片刻後想起日向的話，慢吞吞地從枕頭夾層中把手機拿出來，點開黑尾的訊息，回覆幾個字後又把自己埋進剛換的床單。  
鼻尖是熟悉的清淡柑橘味，讓他昏沉的腦袋稍微清醒一點。  
抑制劑對每個Alpha的副作用不盡相同，在影山身上最明顯的效果是嗜睡跟頭昏。嗜睡對他倒沒什麼影響，只要摸到球的那一刻身體就會自動清醒，頭昏反而成了一個問題。

在成為Alpha經歷第二次的易感期後，影山請了半天假，拿著抑制劑的處方箋找上醫生詢問副作用。  
「剛轉化？」醫生看著他的病歷資料說：「其實也不是什麼大問題，我再開個能清醒的藥給你。不過年紀再大一點的Alpha通常就不會吃了。」  
「為什麼？」  
「因為會直接找對象解決性需求。」醫生毫不避諱地道：「Omega、Beta甚至是Alpha都有可能，連抑制劑的服用頻率都會大幅下降。」  
影山沒想到會聽到這個答案，性與愛的事情對他來講都很陌生，即使成為了生理課本上標示的Alpha一員他也沒考慮過這些，尷尬的連手腳都發麻。  
「不過這些都離你還有點遠，畢竟才15歲嘛。」醫生笑了幾聲後，建議他：「但你可以先去找自己喜歡的氣味，易感期的時候聞著會舒服很多。」

喜歡的味道是什麼？  
影山在走去社辦的路上不斷思考，咖哩？聞著咖哩的味道度過易感期聽起來也太奇怪了吧，會不會半夜餓醒？而且什麼東西是咖哩味的可以放在身邊？  
還有什麼……球場的味道？雖然喜歡是喜歡，但總不能易感期就睡球場吧？先別提會不會被警衛巡邏抓到，半夜睡在那邊會不會著涼？是不是要自備棉被去？

影山正在思考可行性時，身後突然傳來急促的腳步聲，他還來不及回頭，突如其來的重量攀上他的背，來人雀躍地喊著：「影山！我還以為你今天不來練習了！」  
影山踉蹌幾步才站穩，甩動身體罵：「呆子！下去！」  
「不要晃！我下來！我要吐了！」日向在他背後叫著。  
影山怕他真的在自己背上嘔吐，立刻站直讓日向從他身上跳下來。日向落地那瞬間，他聞到似曾相識的氣味：「你剛剛吃了什麼？」  
日向想了半天恍然大悟道：「橘子！剛才田中前輩分了我一顆，超級酸！」  
超級酸的語氣聽起來像超級甜一樣，日向似乎有把所有負面詞都轉成正面的能力。

下一次易感期到來時，影山繞去附近的超商買了包橘子軟糖，時不時含一顆在口中。吃多了，連講話都帶有橘子的酸甜感。  
日向是第一個發現的人，畢竟平時敢靠近影山的也只有他而已。在等前輩到體育館開門時，日向問：「影山，你的費洛蒙是橘子味的嗎？」  
吃很多橘子味的東西代表費洛蒙是橘子味的推理大概也只有日向想得出來，影山不耐煩地說：「那你是肉包味嗎？」  
「我？不是啊。」日向理所當然地回答：「我是Beta，沒有味道。」

日向不僅是個Beta，還是個呆子。  
影山聞著身上費洛蒙跟縈繞著的柑橘味香氣融合在一起，耳邊傳來的是隔著門板，日向看電視刻意壓低的笑聲，忍不住想。

因為是Beta，所以才會以為自己的費洛蒙是橘子味，而絲毫沒有察覺自己逐漸被淺淡的檸檬草味包圍，彷彿被打上標籤。

因為是呆子。  
所以才察覺不到影山飛雄喜歡他。


	2. Chapter 2

世人對於Alpha總是有過多美好的想像和要求，如同頂尖大學出來的學子似乎必須精通八國語言還要會做家務一樣。  
影山雖然是個Alpha，但他除了排球在其餘事項上幾乎可以說是一竅不通，像是天生把所有技能點都加在排球上。  
如果要拆解影山飛雄的人生，第一個拿出來的肯定是排球。但他並沒有覺得什麼不好，像有人喜歡玩電動、看漫畫，他只是喜歡排球而已。  
所以當他第一次被講「好土啊」時，產生瞬間的困惑。但這點疑問很快就被他拋之腦後，畢竟練習要開始了。  
在大家對於分化的年紀即將來到而惴惴不安時，影山仍然心大地在空無一人的體育館內進行只需要一個人的跳發練習。對他來講不論是哪種性別都沒關係，只要能繼續打排球就好。因為笨重的Alpha可能沒辦法跳那麼高、嬌小的Omega也不見得無法攔網。

──看，對面那個身高不知道有沒有一米六的小個子不就能從他們手上得分了嗎？  
所以球打得好不好跟性別一點關係都沒有。

「你以後一定是Alpha。」某次夜間練習結束後，日向咬著肉包突然沒頭沒腦地說。  
影山不是第一次被人這樣說，大家的理由毫無根據卻又千奇百怪，像路邊占卜總是危言聳聽的說著奇怪言論。  
身高高、排球強、跑得快、吃得多，這些跟Alpha到底有什麼關係？  
但看著日向信誓旦旦的樣子，影山決定給他一個機會：「為什麼？」  
「因為大家都說Alpha脾氣大。」  
日向話說完還來不及逃跑，便被影山一手捏住頭。影山挑釁著反擊：「那有沒有人說哪種性別的人接發球技術都這麼爛？」  
「痛痛痛！我已經在進步了！以後肯定比你還強！」

日向擁有的才能與努力並不會比任何一個人少，從他第一次看見日向打球時就比誰都清楚這件事，更別提這段日子朝夕共處的練習，所以對方說的並不是誇大其辭的空談。  
但影山沒有想過，在日向的承諾到來前，他那句看似隨口的調侃倒是先實現了。

影山醒了。  
房內一片昏暗，副作用造成的嗜睡讓他昏昏沉沉地陷在零碎的夢中難以清醒，腦袋裡還迴響著日向彷彿跟世界喊話的宣誓聲。  
影山躺了一會，似乎聽到外頭傳來走動的聲音。他下床，開門的同時恰巧看見日向回頭看向他。而日向戴著藍芽耳機，似乎正在通話中。  
「嗯嗯，那就先這樣啦！下次見，研磨。」日向掛掉通訊後，朝他打聲招呼：「早安，賴床山！」  
這間房子的採光良好，客廳的落地窗簾沒拉上，外頭的陽光肆意散落在室內，突如其來的光線刺激讓影山瞬間無法睜眼。他瞇著眼，單手撩著過長遮掩住眼睛的額髮，稍微擋住日光，問：「現在幾點了？」  
沒有回應。  
影山放下手，看向呆愣著的日向問：「怎麼了？」  
日向驀地回神，結結巴巴地回應：「喔喔、十點了。」  
「你怎麼還在家？」影山望去玄關的白板上，在今天的日期下日向那欄寫著歪七扭八的字。

白板是他們在同住第一個月，因為「你為什麼不說你不回來吃害我煮了這麼多！」、「我上禮拜就講過了呆子！」展開一場大吵後，兩個人衝去最近的生活百貨買回來的。  
上頭畫了一條楚河漢界，影山在左、日向在右，看似誰也不干涉誰，留言的內容卻常常過界。  
普通的例如「今晚有聚會不回來吃」，日向就會知道要煮少一點，影山會選擇攜帶外食回來；叮嚀的有「衛生紙沒了回來記得買」，結果兩個人同時提了六大袋回家，再指著對方的鼻子責怪；抱怨的有「不要煮茄子」，日向會在上頭嘲笑「影山君是挑食的三歲小孩嗎」。  
日常瑣事把兩個界線分明的方框連接在一起，就像他們摻進對方的生活裡，成為生命中不可或缺的存在。  
影山幾乎回想不起沒有日向的時候他是如何過日子。

日向走到白板前，把上頭寫得歪曲「今天跟研磨有約！」的留言擦掉，自然而然地說：「今天不是第二天嗎？」  
「什麼？」  
日向轉過身，困惑地說：「易感期第二天啊，影山君是還沒睡醒嗎？」  
「我醒了。」影山皺眉，「這跟你和孤爪前輩的約會有什麼關係？」  
「當然有！」日向強調：「你第二天的時候症狀會特別嚴重，上次浴室被你刷了五遍！」  
看著日向誇張地比出五的手勢，影山尷尬地道：「我不記得了。」  
「而且我那天只是去超市買菜，回來就被你丟去浴室！」日向忿忿不平地抱怨。  
「我……」影山張口卻也不知道該說什麼，提了一個建議：「不然你這兩天出去住？」  
「讓你霸佔這間房子兩天嗎，想都別想。」日向笑嘻嘻地舉起自己的手臂說：「我現在力氣很大，才不怕你。」

日向說這句不無道理，他們高一第一次發生爭執前，那陣子影山總覺得自己有無法言喻的戾氣，所以當日向撲向他後下意識地就把對方摔出去，完全沒有控制力道。  
那時候他以為只是一時的情緒上頭，並沒有太在意。然而在集訓結束回去的當晚，他發了一場高燒。父母焦急送往醫院後，拿到的卻是Alpha檢驗證明報告。  
影山從那一刻起變成地球上少數的那一群人。

「是嗎？」影山舉起手臂，「那我們來比腕力。」  
「改天再說。」日向迅速地收回手，第一百零一次在這個項目上不戰而逃，拒絕在自己的失敗紀錄多添一筆。

影山看著日向勤勤懇懇地像隻小蜜蜂將換下的衣物放進洗衣袋裡的身影，躊躇了下，走過去開口：「我……沒有不讓你出門的意思。」  
「我知道啊，剛好今天可以把上次錄的比賽影片看完。」日向發覺影山依舊站在他身旁，停頓幾秒後，突然了然似地抬起頭問：「影山君在感到抱歉嗎？」  
直接被日向說中，影山一僵，下意識地道：「我……」  
「那為了彌補我不能出門，今天的衣服就交給你了。」日向笑嘻嘻地往他手上塞了洗衣袋，像耐心囑咐的上司：「要好好洗啊。」  
「閉嘴。」影山兇他，卻接手把剩餘的衣服裝入袋內。  
正準備把洗衣袋的拉鍊拉起來時，日向突然遞了一件衣服和褲子給他，影山接過，訝異地發現衣服上殘有餘溫。  
他倏地意識到什麼，抬頭看向日向，發現他全身上下只剩下一件內褲，忍不住喊：「呆子！你幹嘛？」  
日向嚇了一跳，「沖澡！我剛剛拖地全身都是汗！」  
「那你為什麼在這裡脫？」  
「在這裡脫怎麼了嗎？」日向感到莫名其妙，注意到他閃避的視線，捉弄似地問：「你該不會害羞了吧？」  
「才沒有！呆子！」  
「你才是笨蛋山！」喊完這句話後，日向在影山抓住他前趕緊鑽進浴室。  
影山把日向的衣物裝起，扔到洗衣機時，想著總是這樣。

某次在打完總決賽後，影山準備和隊友去外面吃飯時，撿到似乎迷路的日向。他的隊友們自然認得這個場上令人頭痛的小巨人，主動招呼他一同用餐。  
Tobio，你們真不一樣。看著日向自然而然地和其他人打成一片，他的隊友不禁感嘆。  
"He is a social butterfly."

影山看著即使語言不怎麼通，也要用手比劃巴西的水果有多大顆給隊友看的日向，無法反駁這句話。  
從以前開始就這樣，無論是一開始認識音駒的研磨、伊達工業的青根或誰都好，日向的朋友總是滿天下，不管與哪個學校合宿訓練他都能去蹭個位，什麼話題都可以輕鬆參與，偶爾招呼著影山一同加入。  
日向像隻五彩斑斕的蝴蝶，他能夠快速地融入任何花叢中，受到盛大的歡迎，沒有人能不喜歡他。  
而影山了解，這隻蝴蝶只是暫時的停駐在他指尖，他來去自如，影山不知道該獻上什麼他才會願意停留。

影山。日向翩翩地跑到他身邊，指了指他的隊友說，他說你們那邊有上次對上Belogorie Belgorod的練習賽影片，我今天可以到你那邊睡嗎？  
日向橘色的眼裡閃著興奮的光，雖然最後的語句是問號，卻帶著不容質疑的肯定，彷彿相信影山絕對會答應他的請求。如同就算影山對於他的托球請求說了再多次的要看他的表現，而球最終一定會出現在日向眼前。  
影山從未拒絕過他，而日向對影山抱有無藥可救的信任。

無知者無畏。  
因為日向什麼都不明白，所以他不懂在朋友和室友之間，優先選擇影山的這件事，會讓他瞬間湧現多少見不得光的期待。  
但也正因為他什麼都不明白，才敢只穿著內褲就往外跑，可以自然地調侃影山是不是害羞，像高中時一樣做些無所謂的玩鬧。

因為日向什麼都不明白，所以影山比誰都還清楚，日向對他絕對的信任等同於這段暗戀的無望。


	3. Chapter 3

今天輪到日向摺衣服了。  
他抱著一籃盛滿陽光的衣物走到客廳，毫不客氣地用腳踢了踢影山的腿，示意對方收一收過長的腳。  
影山乖乖地縮回自己的腳，原本專注於剪指甲的視線分出一縷餘光，瞥見日向在他腳邊坐下。  
客廳有一張柔軟舒適的地毯，讓原本就懶得穿拖鞋的日向更加肆意地光腳踩踏，平時沒事時也喜歡直接坐到地毯上。  
日向像一隻有領地意識不挪窩的小狗，待著便不肯動，時間久了影山自然而然習慣這件事，於是沙發右邊成為了日向的專屬空間。  
一如既往地在自己的地盤落坐，日向拿起衣服抖了抖，拉直後熟練地一件件疊好，順手放到身後的沙發上。  
影山終於剪完雙手的指甲，注意到磨甲刀在日向前方的桌上，但見對方專注摺衣服的樣子，大概也沒有空閒的手幫他拿，於是出聲道：「日向，低頭。」  
「懶惰山。」日向不用問也知道影山想做什麼，儘管隨口抱怨著，但還是低下頭微彎身體，方便影山伸長上半身去搆桌上的磨甲刀。  
影山在坐回沙發前，視線瞄到日向露出的脖頸，上頭沒有小鼓包，四周卻仍舊散發著柑橘味的香氣。  
「影山？」  
聽到日向的聲音，影山才發現自己不由自主地摸了下對方的脖子，隨便找了個藉口解釋：「你這裡紅了。」  
「啊，可能最近有蚊子吧？」日向下意識地摸了下影山剛剛碰觸的地方，收回手後嘀嘀咕咕：但是不會癢，好奇怪。  
「呆子。」影山看著日向的動作，忍不住說了句，全然忽略是自己先做出誤導的動作。  
不理會日向抗議的聲音，影山繼續仔細地磨食指的指甲。

脖子後的小鼓包，就連小學生都知道是什麼。  
Alpha和Omega的腺體像飯糰店獨特標籤，在產品上頭貼個圓圓的紅標，就可以告訴大家這是今日限量的口味，輕易區分它們的特別。  
小小的鼓囊散發著不為人知的氣味與秘密，只要將它咬破，標記就像命運的紅線緊緊纏繞上般，兩個人再也不可能分離。  
然而日向什麼都沒有，他游離在這些規則之外，自由自在地在球場上蹦跳，在影山的生活中也來去自如。  
但倒也不是什麼都沒有，影山想，只要日向在這裡，他就是橘子味的。  
所以易感期的他格外排斥日向帶著其他味道回來也不是沒有原因，因為這樣好像再次提醒或證明，日向並不屬於他。

影山還記得日向背著雨夜敲門的那一瞬間，身上還沾染著夏季雷雨的濕氣，瑟縮著身體抱怨著「好久啊影山」。  
T恤被突如其來的大雨打濕，緊緊地貼在身上，讓日向看起來像隻無家可歸的小狗，好不容易找到一個溫暖的洞穴，他順手塞給影山一個長得奇形怪狀的雕像當作過夜費，便理直氣壯地闖入影山家。  
行李箱的滾輪在乾淨的地板上印下兩條水痕，影山立刻喊住他。  
順著影山的視線，日向也注意到這點，立刻提出補救方法：我等一下會幫忙擦乾淨的！  
本來就是你要擦啊，呆子。影山沒好氣地說，下意識地關上了大門。  
許久未見的歲月、生疏的招呼、毫無理由的抉擇全都被隔絕在這片門板外，日向不需要任何原因便進入他的私有領域裡。  
因為日向翔陽是影山飛雄所有不擅長、感到棘手的綜合體，卻也是唯一一個會嬉皮笑臉地湊上來纏著他的人。

……結果水管突然爆掉，到處都濕了，房東說讓我先搬出去再退我房租……影山？你有在聽嗎！笨蛋山！  
吵死了。影山聞著伴隨日向湊近而複雜的氣味——像在泥土裡滾過一圈、遮掩隱約傳出的柑橘味——扯著日向的衣領把他丟進浴室裡，皺著眉道：髒死了，把自己洗乾淨再出來。  
影山你什麼時候變成臣前輩了——把日向的聲音關進浴室裡，確認聽到裡頭傳出水聲，影山才終於有精力思考剛剛發生的一切。  
影山知道自己在待人處事上有些笨拙，不然一向笑嘻嘻的日向也不會在高一時不甘心地跟他打了一場架。  
他花了一年的時間學習如何成為日向的搭檔，花了三年的時間成為日向拚死追逐的目標，而在看見日向縮在毛茸茸的地毯上時，影山明白，自己要再花一些時間學習成為日向的室友。  
這或許不難，影山理性分析，在別人身上他可能只有百分之五十或更低的信心，可日向總是有本事把這個可能性提到超過百分之百。

影山看著客廳裡形單影隻的行李箱，最終還是自暴自棄地拿起抹布，彎下腰擦掉地上的水漬。把滾輪擦拭乾淨後，影山把它抬到客廳的角落，原本簡潔的空間寬容地接納了這個新來的訪客，而它的主人還在浴室裡哼著不成調的歌。  
日向的手機響了，來電顯示「媽媽」。影山猶豫著不知道自己該不該幫忙接聽，只好眼睜睜地看著通話介面結束，轉換成小方框顯示在手機桌面上。  
待機的手機桌面亮起，一張合照猝不及防地映進影山的視線裡。  
是他們退役時拍的照片。  
在某場總決賽結束後，他們雙雙宣布引退，在記者會上各佔一席。結束後，影山在後台走道上遇到似乎在等人的日向。  
注意到腳步聲，日向轉過頭，發現是影山時，咧開嘴笑著說：太慢了影山，這次還是我贏了。  
從這刻起，影山意識到他們的比賽沒有盡頭，更與有沒有從球場上退役無關，他們能從社辦比到世界球場，理所當然也能在記者會的走廊上持續進行，而這只要很簡單的一句話。  
下次我會贏，影山說。  
只要有無數個下次，這場始於高中的競賽便會延續一生，直到一方死亡。

「影山，你有多的牙刷嗎？」日向從浴室探頭，身上穿著的是影山胡亂塞給他的T恤，「我忘記帶新的來了！」  
潮濕的水氣撲鼻而來，日向擅自用了浴室的沐浴乳，把自己裹上另一種味道。  
所有的掙扎和猶豫蕩然無存，是日向先闖進來的，影山理直氣壯地想，是這顆小橘子不由分說地滾進了家裡，他的喜歡才得以繼續下去。

同居生活難免會起爭執，分明都是三十好幾的人了，待在一起卻像十幾歲時一樣，生氣時指著對方的鼻子互相跳腳，下一秒又因為討論晚餐要吃什麼而和好。高中時吵架還需要分半個肉包當和好的訊號，現在只要晃到身邊，彼此就心知肚明對方在示好。  
在陽台晾不下時，他們終於懂了兩人份的衣服最少幾天得洗一次；囤了好幾包垃圾後，他們終於清楚兩人份垃圾幾天得倒一趟；在第一次晚回家接到日向的電話時，影山終於明白晚歸得先報備。

在影山彆扭地學會打電話給日向說今天會晚點回去時，一旁的同事好奇地在他結束通話後問：「影山君，你有戀人了啊？」  
「不是。」影山迅速地否認，在腦中思考半天也不知道該怎麼解釋：「一個同住的……朋友。」  
影山也不知道自己這樣介紹對不對，日向算是自己的朋友嗎？所幸對方似乎沒有要繼續探究的意思，哦了一聲結束這個問題。  
影山不擅長應酬，以往在這種聚會裡都是沉默地吃自己的飯。他喝了口水，發覺有點烈，才注意到自己的杯子不知何時被人誤斟酒在裡頭。  
「影山君，剛剛電話裡的那個是你喜歡的人吧。」旁邊已然喝得醉醺醺的同事拍他的肩，對方似乎剛失戀，惆悵地勸告：「如果喜歡的話，你怎麼不告訴他？不然等到以後就來不及了。」

聚會鬧到深夜才結束，影山回到家時意外地發現燈還亮著。  
他打開門走進屋內，看見日向在沙發上沉睡。

影山無聲無息地走到日向面前，學著日向盤坐在地毯上，盯著對方的睡顏不自覺地想：如果這種狀況維持一輩子，似乎也不錯。  
現在他們已經三十好幾，或許他會在日向五十歲時發現他的第一根白頭髮、他們六十歲一起時參加中老年排球同好會、七十歲時不服輸地在公園競走……  
你怎麼不告訴他？

「……影山？」日向醒來，迷迷糊糊地打了個呵欠：「你回來啦。」  
「日向。」影山開口喊他，聲音有些乾啞，胃裡似乎有蝴蝶在飛竄，因此他必須停頓了下，才能把話說完：「你為什麼在這裡？」  
影山清楚自己在等待一個特別的答案，他的呼吸放輕，生怕不由自主的期待被日向發現。  
日向剛睡醒，帶著鼻音仍要笑著調侃：「擔心要是家裡是黑漆漆的，某人回來的時候會害怕啊。」

心跳驟然變快一拍，彷彿在沙漠裡看見一塊綠洲，明明喉嚨乾渴、腳步虛浮，卻又怕靠近才發現是海市蜃樓。  
或許是多少有些醉意，使得影山的表情更為僵硬，瞪著日向不發一語。

日向看影山沒反應，無趣地揭曉答案：「剛剛跟小夏說完電話，在沙發上看了下電視，不小心就睡著了。」  
喔，原來如此。  
日向的聲音像投入山谷的回聲，虛幻又不真實，卻又一遍遍提醒他的自作多情。在那一刻世界變得寂靜，影山感覺方才激烈的心跳聲像墜落谷底，聽不見回音。

「哦。」許久後，影山聽見自己乾巴巴地回應。

所以纏著他托球不是喜歡、說要跟他攀到世界高峰不是喜歡、在雨夜理所當然的抉擇不是喜歡、替還沒回家的他點亮一盞燈也不是喜歡。  
影山在某方面的確遲鈍，但不代表他看不出日向回答時真誠又困惑的眼神。

因為日向不喜歡我。  
影山在心裡回答。

影山記得小時候寫過一篇作文，題目是老掉牙的「朋友」，他理所當然地寫了排球。老師誇他思路新穎，卻私下擔心地問影山是不是沒有關係特別好的玩伴。  
時隔多年，影山在想到這個題目時已經能填上很多答案，月島、山口、谷地、金田一、國見……  
他到過很多國家、走過很多路、遇見很多人，再也不是拿著作業問爺爺、如果沒有朋友該寫誰才好的年歲。  
然而日向並不在那。  
日向是唯一且特殊的存在，是在所有分門別類地放好的展示品中、唯一找不到合適位置的珍藏，像是影山小時候第一次收到聖誕老人的禮物，想了半天也不知道放哪，於是抱在床上入眠，最後盒子被壓爛，裡面的巧克力滾出來，在暖烘烘的被子裡融化。  
五歲的影山第一次知道，即使用盡全身力氣擁抱喜歡的東西，也無法留住它。

雖然喝了點酒，臉上泛紅，但影山此刻思緒無比清晰，像是在球場上時冷靜，因此可以觀察全局，做出最好的判斷。  
他喜歡日向，但如果這樣的感情會影響到這段關係，那他選擇沉默不語。

今日的蝴蝶再度沉睡。


	4. Chapter 4

現在是晚上七點，離日向原先通知的抵達時間已經延遲十五分鐘。  
這周五日向受邀參加親戚的婚禮，回家了一趟，走之前還信誓旦旦地說要帶伴手禮回來，讓影山等著，結果這一等就等到周日的列車延誤，提早到達車站的影山只好坐在車裡發呆。  
影山按下車內廣播的瞬間，低沉的女聲沙啞地唱著聽不懂的語言。這不是他熟悉的聲音，頓了下才想到是上次日向興致勃勃塞進去的光碟。  
當時日向拆著包裹，興奮地表示在巴西時很喜歡這個歌手的歌，這次特地麻煩佩德羅寄來新專輯——佩德羅，日向在巴西的室友，是影山沒參與的時光裡、日向在外闖蕩時認識的人。  
這很正常，他不知道日向在巴西訓練沙排時發生過什麼，正如同日向也不知道他剛進入阿德勒時磨合多久。  
即使了解這些都合情合理，他還是在日向插進CD的那刻說：現在大家都用藍芽了。  
日向被噎了下，不甘示弱地回應：我就喜歡CD不行嗎！你管我！

行，你說什麼都行，反正日向翔陽喜歡天喜歡地喜歡什麼就是不會喜歡我。  
被自己賭氣的想法酸了一下，影山驚恐地察覺自己簡直像爛俗偶像劇的女主角——同他上次聽見美羽姐的手機那頭傳來的對話如出一轍。

影山把頭往後一靠，壓在柔軟的頭枕上，日向常常從不知道哪生出這些號稱可以讓生活更加舒適的小玩意。副駕駛座的抽屜裡有太陽眼鏡、提神薄荷糖、雨傘和其他零碎的小東西，日向像找到地方屯糧的松鼠，熟門熟路地佔據了另一邊的位置，有時候影山想要衛生紙都得問日向放哪。  
這明明是影山的車，卻又不像影山的車，或許早在踏進烏野體育館的那刻，他們的人生就開始纏繞，一同度過那麼多的歲月時光，再要仔細挑出你我著實困難。

等得有點久，影山拿出手機準備打給日向時，發覺自己的車窗被敲了兩下。  
他按下車窗，看見日向笑咪咪地遞了一杯飲料給他：「影山先生的外送。」  
「是什麼？」  
「苦得要命黑咖啡！」  
騙人，影山從開口聞到一絲甜膩的氣味，是熱可可。  
日向身邊放著大包小包的行李，趴在搖下來的車窗邊，讓影山想起高中時日向也是這樣，捧著一大疊班級作文，路過他們教室時還要不死心地趴在走廊的窗邊，喊著讓他來托球。

影山開門，看見日向如臨大敵地退開好幾步，抱著頭警戒地說：「我已經先買飲料道歉了你不能——」  
「呆子。」影山提過他腳邊的行李，逕自走到後車廂把箱子往裡面放，「如果你再不走，今晚就睡車站，我不會回來載你。」  
「無情山！」日向嘴上這樣說著，等到上車後還是主動湊過來問：「晚餐吃什麼？」  
這大概是人類共同的煩惱，所幸影山早有備案：「拉麵。上次抽到的招待券今天到期。」  
日向哦了一聲，縮回自己的腦袋，窩進副駕駛座裡開始跟影山分享回家參加婚禮的細節。  
影山熟練地駛進前往拉麵店的車流中，聽著日向手舞足蹈地分享過程，感覺周遭的空氣似乎又重新開始流動，突然意識到這幾天少了的是什麼。  
「神前式真的好帥啊，不過我在裡面連走路都不敢太大聲。」  
日向仔細描述場景，莊嚴的儀式、雪白的新娘、互為半身的誓言，他看著被招牌霓虹燈照亮半張側臉的影山，突然想到對方也到適婚年齡的人，更何況還是個炙手可熱的Alpha。  
他想起母親的提議，躊躇了下問：「影山，你以後的婚禮想辦哪一種啊？」

小學時影山似乎也被問過這樣的問題，一群毛都沒怎麼長的小男生對於情愛的概念模糊而天真，熱絡地分享理想伴侶時喊到了他：「影山，你想跟怎樣的人結婚？」  
影山正在對著看不懂的數學課本發愁，被猛地問到這個問題，不知該如何回應，還沒回答時，聽見旁邊的同學嘻笑著說：「影山會跟排球吧！」  
影山頓了下，低頭繼續和數字大眼瞪小眼。  
渡過了被同學嘲笑「土」的小學、被隊友背棄的中學，他帶著滿身的狼狽和倔強，在前往烏野的那刻一頭栽進陽光裡。  
在那之前，他並沒有想過會跟怎麼樣的人步入婚姻，或者該說沒想過會喜歡上什麼樣的人。  
影山瞥了眼日向毛茸茸的橙髮想，所以現在的他也算有所成長吧。

「到了。」影山踩下煞車後說：「你遲到，所以你請客。」

兩碗拉麵打折後根本沒多貴，日向爽快地付了款，還大方地幫影山加了一顆溫泉蛋。  
打開家裡的大門，日向三步併兩步地往沙發上撲去：「終於回來了！」  
「呆子！你的行李！」影山在門外氣急敗壞地喊，他拖著行李箱，身上還背著兩個背包、提著一個紙袋。日向這一趟回去像是搬家似的，影山懷疑這人趁機捲款潛逃。  
日向在起身時瞄見角落的垃圾桶，裡面裝著的是好幾個不眼熟的外賣盒，順口問：「你這幾天趁我不在家的時候吃了什麼好吃的？」  
「附近新開了一家咖哩飯店。」影山關好門，想了下給了個彆扭的評價：「沒有你煮得好吃。」  
連誇人都這麼不坦率，日向笑了出來，蹦蹦跳跳地打開行李箱：「委屈影山小朋友了，給你禮物當作補償！」  
「我只比你小半年。」影山說：「是什麼？」  
「影山家特製梅干！」日向掏出影山再眼熟不過的玻璃罐，邀功似的說：「這次回家的時候剛好遇見了阿姨，她給我一些東西，讓我帶回來給你。」

影山這下終於明白日向為何會扛著這麼多東西回來，原來是來自兩方家庭的關愛。  
他們把袋子提到餐桌上，開始分門別類地整理——食物放儲藏櫃和冰箱、衣服拆吊牌準備等等拿去水洗，影山拿著日向家特製的烤鮭魚皮準備放進櫃子時，被日向猛地從後往頭上戴了樣東西。  
「這什麼？」影山皺眉，揪著頭上圓圓的耳朵，正要扯下來時被日向制止：「欸欸不行，我得拍給小夏看！」  
聞言，影山的手一頓，他向來對小動物及女性沒有辦法，更何況是集結所有特性於一身的日向夏，即使她已經從不到大腿、長到只比自己矮幾個頭，對影山而言，她還是記憶中紮著小馬尾、笑嘻嘻喊他「飛雄」的小女孩。  
「這是小夏上次跟朋友去遊樂園玩時專程買來送我們的。」日向頭上也帶著同款的圓耳朵，有些吃醋地道：「她特別強調說有一個是你的，連我這個哥哥的都一樣，知足吧影山君。」  
「我又沒說什麼。」  
影山被日向扯著衣角湊到被調成內鏡頭的手機前，日向催促著：「快笑一個啊。」  
在日向倒數著「321」的聲音中，影山努力咧著嘴，露出記憶中笑容該有的弧度。  
隨著喀擦的聲音，日向低頭看著照片，憋了半天後說：「……好可怕啊，影山。」  
影山收拾著剩餘的袋子，頭也不回地道：「我本來就長這個樣子。」  
「才不是！簡直浪費你這張臉……」日向把照片傳給小夏時嘀咕：「門口那張合照不就笑得挺好看的。」

門口的那張合照，影山驀地想起，是他們退役前的最後一場奧運。球場上永遠不缺乏的是出色的後起之秀，新鮮的血液不斷被製造出來，而他們需要的是能發揮的舞台。  
迎來最終的賽局並沒有想像中可惜，因為身邊還有一個蹦跳的小橘子，所以那些遺憾和矯情還沒來得及順著汗水流出時，就已經被對方結實又熱情的擁抱堵在懷中。  
日向的笑容一直都很有渲染力，尤其是在日向情不自禁跳上影山身上的那刻，讓他回想起高中的最後一場春高。  
漫長的旅途若只有一人行走難免會感到孤寂，但他知道日向會緊跟著他，所以人生一個階段的落幕也不足為懼。  
他們還有無數個明天，以及充滿挑戰的未來。

影山抱著他，忍不住笑了，被捕捉到當期的排球月刊上，最後沖洗成照片寄到他手上，某天被整理房間的日向無意間翻到，於是影山回來時在玄關的鞋櫃上猝不及防地跟笑得傻氣的自己相見。  
那時候的悸動與愛都那麼明顯，深怕被從眼裡發現。  
然而日向端詳半天後說，你明明可以笑得很好看，為什麼拍照笑得那麼可怕？  
哪有什麼為什麼，影山想，因為某人是呆子，連因為喜歡才能露出的笑容都看不出來。

客廳撥放著日向隨手打開的電視聲音，影山坐在沙發上查看手機，突然冒出的訊息全都是一如既往笑他表情僵硬的評論。日向這傢伙不光傳給小夏，還順手發到了SNS上，廣邀各位欣賞成年男人的賣萌照片，以及影山百年不變的招牌生硬笑臉。  
在日向第三次路過時，影山抬起腿阻斷他前進的方向，不耐煩地說：「你要說什麼就趕快說。」  
同住這麼多年，影山對日向的小動作堪稱瞭若指掌，在車站時他就能感受到日向的心不在焉，但如果日向不提，他也不會主動詢問。除非對方釋放出這種「你快問你快問」的訊息，影山才會順著日向的動作開口。

日向看起來有些緊張，他咻地一下蹭到影山身邊，忐忑地提出要求：「我說了，但你不可以笑我。」  
「喔。」  
「你發誓？」  
「我……你到底要不要說？」  
「要！」日向深吸了一口氣，臉上泛起尷尬的紅暈，快速地宣告：「我要去相親了！」  
電視同時傳出廣告聲：「你在等什麼？」

兩道聲音同時撞進影山的耳朵裡在腦海交織。並不是毫無準備，所以也稱不上措手不及，像對手已經來到24分的終局，而我方還有一大段分差的局面，因此對於敗仗多少有些心理準備。  
影山想，他或許就在等這一刻的來臨。

「那你該先剪頭髮了。」影山看著他，補了句：「又澎又亂的。」

恍惚間影山想到，自己似乎曾經也對日向說過一樣的話。

是在什麼時候？


	5. Chapter 5

電影在重要情節發生時總有個暗號，或許是節奏加快的背景音樂，也有可能是不斷切換的場景。  
影山發現自己喜歡日向的哨音吹響於比賽結束後，當時Ali Roma的隊友喊住了他。  
Tobio，你還沒有對象吧？  
影山一愣，下意識地搖頭，聽見對方說：我妹妹的朋友很喜歡你，有沒有興趣跟她去吃一頓飯？  
影山回過神時，發現自己已經坐在包廂裡，對著兩人式的餐具發呆。  
「就當交個朋友」或是「這家的飯很好吃」，其中必定有個理由打動了他，現在回想起來，這個決定似乎有些莽撞。影山猶豫著要不要臨陣脫逃時，門被禮貌地敲了兩聲，栗色長捲髮的女孩端莊地走進來，羞澀地朝他點了下頭。  
影山頓時感到手足無措，他僵硬地揚起嘴角，換來對方的噗哧一笑。  
影山先生如同雜誌說的那樣呢。  
是日文，影山鬆了一口氣，至少不用擔心在飯桌上還要煩惱著用什麼語言回應。

對方如同隊友說的那樣是他的粉絲，除了基本的簽名合影外話也不多，倒是讓影山認真地品嘗起餐廳的日式料理，雖然沒有咖哩和飯糰這種在日本很常見的食物，但生魚片和牛肉挺新鮮。  
氣氛良好，主要是飯也美味，結完帳後影山自覺完成了一件偉大的任務，像小學第一次自己過馬路一樣，堪稱人生的新記錄。  
原來跟陌生的女孩子吃飯也沒那麼可怕。  
在收回信用卡、影山準備道別時，對方卻鼓足勇氣般扯住了他的手臂，影山還沒反應過來，先一步聞到了甜澀的柑橘味。  
是費洛蒙。  
影山先生，對方的聲音帶著生澀和果敢，像邀請他嚐一口伊甸園的蘋果，問：您想試試看嗎？  
試什麼？影山在問出這句話前先咬住了自己的舌尖。  
還能試什麼？性與愛總有一個會是最佳解答，他早就不是那個會對著色情影片慌張失措的少年。  
女孩子的體溫偏高，拉住他的手纖細又輕盈，影山在環上的那瞬間擔心自己太過用力會傷到對方。  
不好意思，我晚點還有事。影山輕輕地扯掉了對方的手，話說得從容，如果不是離去的腳步顯得太過落荒而逃，倒可以稱得上是一次紳士的拒絕。

影山一開始並沒有放在心上，回家沖掉沾染上的柑橘味就可以當作一切沒發生過，像往常一樣上床休息。  
然而他又聞到了。  
這股柑橘味道酸澀許多，影山半夢半醒間感覺自己身上貼著另一個灼熱的身體，並不像女性一樣纖細，反而更加壯實。對方的大腿夾著自己的腰，結實的臀縫蹭著底下隱隱勃發的性器。  
影山。那個人喊著，主動拉著他的手探向身後，帶著青澀的情慾問：你想試試看嗎？  
熟悉的語句，截然不同的反應，影山意外地發現自己一點都不想拒絕他。  
在對方低下頭、準備親吻的那一刻，影山下意識地喊出他的名字——

日向。

影山睜開眼，發現自己還躺在床上，他大口喘著氣，突然意識到剛剛自己做了什麼夢。  
怎麼可能——他惱羞地翻開被子準備起床，卻發現自己勃起了。

影山盯著腿間明顯的鼓起，簡直不知道該做何反應。他伸手撈到放在床邊的手機，正想看現在幾點時，發現日向傳了條訊息給他。  
影山滑開內容，還沒來得及詳讀時卻不小心按下通話鍵，尚未取消電話，對面那頭的人已經接通。  
「影山？」日向的聲音聽起來有些朦朧，他似乎已經睡下，喊出影山的名字時順帶打了個呵欠：「怎麼了嗎？你那邊已經很晚了吧……」  
「沒什麼。」影山迅速地回答，但在猶豫半天後坦承：「……我只是做了一個夢。」  
「什麼夢？」日向含糊地問，還不忘嘲笑他：「該不會是被惡夢嚇醒了吧？」  
「對。」某種意義上的確算是，發現自己跟從高中就認識的搭檔上床——還有比這個更可怕的夢嗎？  
「好可憐。」日向說：「需要我安慰一下可憐的影山君嗎？不要怕，那只是夢……」  
聽著日向帶著鼻音的咕噥聲，影山絕望地發現自己冷靜不下來，反而更加硬挺。  
沒關係，他不會發現的。  
彷彿被蠱惑似的，影山在日向半夢半醒的聲音中情不自禁地伸出手，開始自瀆。  
「影山？你睡著了嗎？怎麼沒有聲音……」  
「沒有。」影山憋著一口氣，強硬地道：「你繼續。」  
「繼續什麼？繼續安慰你嗎？」日向聽起來有些困惑，但反倒開始真的擔心起影山，認真地哄勸他：「只是一場夢而已，睡醒就沒事了，影山小朋友最乖了哦……」

你想試試看嗎？

性與慾皆骯髒，大腦裡的日向在誘惑著他，電話那頭的日向卻在無知無覺地安慰著他。  
日向不知道他在做什麼，所以不要緊。自欺欺人的想法最是蒼白無力，騙得了人也騙不了心。  
影山射了，手中的白濁成了罪證確鑿的證據，罪惡感如潮水般的淹沒，他像擱淺的魚，只能張大嘴無聲地呼吸。

「日向。」良久後，他開口說：「我只比你小半年。」

欲蓋彌彰的藉口也罷，口是心非的辯解也好，頭皮發麻、心如擂鼓，困惑與譴責像荊棘，纏繞住七慌八亂的心，要刺得他在打球、休息、呼吸都隱隱發疼。  
影山倏地意識到那一天他會答應前往，似乎並不是「就當交個朋友」或是「這家的飯很好吃」的理由，更有可能是無意間隊友提到的「好像是柑橘味」。  
他驀地回憶起了那個下午，日向趴在自己身上的溫度、鼻尖聞到的酸甜味，那才是一切的開端。但日向是Beta，不應該有費洛蒙。  
柑橘味的Omega並不難找，甜、酸、澀，卻沒有一種是影山記憶中的味道。只有夢中的日向越來越清晰，他搖晃著臀部，肆意地在影山的夢裡與他纏綿，低聲說著愛語，彷彿嘲笑影山白天無用的舉動，證明只有自己才是影山魂牽夢縈的對象。

影山。  
再次見到日向是休假回宮城的時候，影山在坂之下的門口遇見徘徊的日向。  
哦。  
看見真人版出現在自己眼前，影山打了聲招呼後，尷尬地轉移視線。  
烏養教練不在，或許是去烏野了。兩個人並肩走著，默默無言，卻在三秒後同時加快腳步，一路拔腿狂奔。  
他們已經太久沒有這樣拚命想分出勝負地奔跑，漫無目的、毫無顧忌，世界與時間都被拋在身後，只有腳下的路與身邊的人是真實存在。年少時可以一路跑到白鳥澤，那現在呢，現在要去哪，即使腿再痠痛，肺快爆掉都不願停下。  
他們仰躺在柔軟的草地上，緩過氣後他聽見日向的笑聲。  
笑什麼。  
只是覺得很懷念。日向瞇著眼睛說：欸影山，你知道嗎？我有時候會夢到我們還在烏野。  
肉包、汽水、嘎哩嘎哩君冰棒，回憶像碎冰，撞擊在杯壁發出清脆的聲音，咬著冰塊時雖然消暑，卻不解渴，只會覺得越發口乾難耐。  
醒來的時候還是覺得有點想念。 日向看著他說：我果然還是最喜歡你的托球了。

原來日向說「喜歡」是這個聲音，影山不合時宜地想。  
夢裡聽過再多次，也沒有現實中的一次來得有衝擊。  
心臟不再躁動，連同呼吸變得平緩，相比起打死不承認的倔強，更多的是「果然如此」。影山像是被困在一個迷宮裡，即使日向頭上明明戴著閃爍的LED燈顯示出口，他卻狠下心視而不見，執意靠著自己的力量闖出去，結果忙忙碌碌暈暈呼呼繞了那麼久，還是回到最初的起點。  
茅塞頓開只需要一個瞬間，跟自己不可理喻的抵抗舉起白旗似乎沒那麼困難，只要一句「想念」就足以打破他所有的圍牆，被攻城掠地還覺得心甘情願。

影山不再執著虛幻中的柑橘味後，夢裡的日向也跟著消失，唯有胃裡的蝴蝶留了下來，偶爾翩然起舞，提醒他這並不是一場夢。  
在多年後日向提著新品牌柑橘味洗衣精詢問意見時，影山再度聞到了記憶中的氣味。他頓時察覺到自己尋尋覓覓這麼久的到底是什麼。  
日向並不只是柑橘味，而是由橘子口味的洗碗精、洗衣精、沐浴乳所構成的，家的味道。

但這個家並不會只是他的，影山看著日向洗碗的背影，無比清晰地想。因為日向無知無覺，他才可以有恃無恐地待在這個位置上，名正言順地成為日向最親近的人。  
他沒辦法想像比這更好的時光，感到快樂卻又害怕，胃裡的蝴蝶開始飛竄。

影山已經做好最好也是最壞的打算，只要他不說。  
只要他不說，影山想，這樣的平衡一輩子不會被破壞，他永遠可以是日向身邊最特別的存在。

所以甚至當日向頂著剛剪好的頭髮、有些緊張地問「不知道相親要做什麼」時，影山還可以鎮定地回答：「就是吃飯聊天。」  
「影山你相親過嗎？」日向有些驚訝，隨後興致勃勃地問：「對象是誰啊？結果怎麼樣？」

結果怎麼樣？  
一個是對著你的聲音自慰，一個是發現我喜歡你，你想聽哪個？

「沒怎樣。」影山說：「飯挺好吃的。」


	6. Chapter 6

輪迴，谷地說，是指循環不息，總會回到原地的意思。  
看著陌生的玻璃門出現在眼前，影山不知道為什麼突然想起多年前谷地的講解，腳一頓，說：「我還是回去好了。」  
「不可以！」日向緊緊地扯住影山的衣服，深怕他真的轉身就走。  
「放手！呆子！」影山從日向手裡抽回那截已經皺巴巴的衣角，不耐煩地問：「為什麼我一定得陪你來？」  
「因為我緊張！」日向說得理直氣壯，半點都聽不出怕的意味。  
在高一春高落幕後，日向終於認清自己與廁所的氣場不相合這件事，於是在第二年的新賽事開始時，他總喜歡拉著影山陪他去賽前的廁所。發現不對勁的西谷前輩聽說這件事後，笑他是「廁所事故體質」。  
影山陪著他從廁所到相親，都不明白自己哪來那麼多耐心。

「拜託啦影山，這個禮拜的晚餐吃什麼都讓你決定！」  
「這才不是獎勵。」影山嘴上是這樣說，還是抬起腳被日向拉了進去。

日向戰戰兢兢地被服務生帶到訂位席後，抬頭剛好看見影山隨意找了個不顯眼、但能看見他的位置落坐。  
他也說不上為什麼，但看著影山臭著臉翻菜單的樣子就會讓他安心許多。  
日向沒有等太久，至少影山還在蕎麥麵與豬排蓋飯之間難以抉擇時，一位長直髮的女性剛好在日向對面坐下。  
日向有些拘謹，打了聲招呼後陷入沉默，明明跟研磨、青根他們第一次見面就能自來熟地打成一片，但此刻大腦卻是一片空白。日向盯著白色的餐桌紙，找話題、找話題，平常都在聊什麼？  
……排球？這不行吧！

「今天天氣真好。」  
「是。」

完蛋了這是什麼直奔Bad Ending的開場詞。  
腸胃在這時不安的蠕動了下，啊，這種感覺真是許久未見了。

日向摸了一下肚子，倏地站起來說：「我先失陪一下。」  
他的腳步加快，在踏進男廁的那一瞬間，聽見熟悉的聲音說：「你又肚子痛了？」  
宛如往事重演，影山不知何時早一步踏進廁所裡，似乎早就預知到日向的到來，倚在牆上看著他。日向連忙否認：「沒有！我只是緊張而已！」  
影山觀察日向的臉色，果不其然沒有記憶中那麼蒼白，但重大事情開場前總喜歡往廁所跑的習慣似乎沒變，如同ADBJ開幕戰時，影山一逮一個準。  
「緊張什麼。」影山說：「你又不是沒跟女生說過話。」  
「那不一樣！」日向走到洗手台前打開水龍頭，嘗試讓嘩嘩的水聲遮蓋掉他的嘟囔：「不知道為什麼，反正特別緊張。」  
當然不一樣，影山想，畢竟對方有可能成為未來的交往對象。

「那你要怎樣才不緊張？」影山問：「對著我的後腦勺再發一球？」  
日向看著鏡子裡的影山，不確定他是不是在開玩笑，但也因為不清楚所以才顯得更好笑。  
他故作沉默了下後說：「好像真的沒那麼緊張了。」  
影山伸手捏了下因為剪短更顯得有朝氣的橘髮，很快就放開：「都特地剪頭髮了。」  
「這跟剪頭髮有什麼關係。」日向不明所以地抗議：「不是因為你先說又翹又亂的嗎？」  
影山沒理會他，試圖從腦海裡找出當時讓他去相親時隊友說的話。  
他當時怎麼說的？影山從記憶裡翻攪，勉強地回憶起一句。  
「就當去交個朋友。」這句話從他的喉嚨發出，卻又不像他的聲音。  
聽見影山彆扭的鼓勵，日向反而笑了出來。  
「笑什麼啊，呆子！」  
靈活地彎下腰閃躲掉影山試圖抓住他的手，日向笑出眼淚，「只是覺得影山君長大了，竟然也可以說出這種話。」  
「但是謝啦。」日向直起身，完全不見剛進來時的忐忑，舉起拳頭對影山說：「你說得對，就當交朋友。」  
「喔。」影山伸出手，下意識地對著日向的拳頭撞了一下，在舌尖打滾的那句「加油」卻怎麼也說不出口。  
怎麼可能說得出口，影山看著日向躊躇滿志的背影想，光說出這句話已經耗盡他所有的精力。  
輪迴，前幾次是日向看著他先一步走，現在好像輪到他看著日向往前邁進，一步一步永不回頭。  
甘心嗎？怎麼可能。  
「日向。」  
「嗯？」  
看著日向回過頭時活力十足的眼神，影山鬆開了握拳的手，說：「晚餐我要吃豬肉咖哩飯。」  
「加溫泉蛋！」日向笑著朝他豎起大拇指：「沒有問題！」

日向回到位置上時，跟剛才的狀態截然不同。他眼尖地發現對方包包上掛著的吊飾是某場電影的首映禮贈品，好奇地詢問幾句，成功開啟話題。  
影山回到座位上時，看見日向興高采烈地說著話，前隊友形容的「social butterfly」再次翩翩來臨，絲毫不見這隻蝴蝶方才在廁所緊張到快嘔吐的畏怯。  
影山看著桌上已經送來稍微涼掉的豬排蓋飯，突然感到沒什麼食慾。他嚼了一口濕軟的豬排，腦中想著的是日向做的「影山版特製咖哩飯」，那好像是種獎賞，就跟只要安靜地在位置上待完聽不懂的數學課，就能全力往體育館奔跑，在摸上球的瞬間，所有的等待就有意義。  
所以此刻影山也安靜地坐在位置上，吃著不怎麼好吃的豬排蓋飯。

吃完飯後沒有其他行程，日向道別後坐上副駕駛座，不明顯地鬆了口氣，問：「回家嗎？」  
「先去超市。」影山拉過安全帶，「家裡的雞蛋沒了。」  
日向立刻聯想到今晚的咖喱飯之約，「我上次已經先做好幾份溫泉蛋了。」  
「但是生雞蛋沒了。」  
日向打開副駕駛座抽屜的動作一頓，大腦尚未轉出這句話的意思，聽見影山說：「在右邊，上次你自己塞的。」  
「喔喔。」終於摸出薄荷糖，日向含了一顆後陷進座椅裡，像終於回到安心的地方，柔軟的橘髮蹭了下椅背，喃喃：「……好累。」  
日向臉上的疲憊不假，影山不是沒見過他這個樣子，但又跟在球場上大汗淋漓地打完比賽後的疲倦不同，他想了一下後問：「你昨天沒睡好？」  
「才不是！」日向下意識地反駁後，想了想又承認：「好吧可能有一點……但這不是主要的原因。」  
「不然是什麼？」  
「怎麼說……你不是也有相親過嗎？」日向突然想到這點，但隨後自顧自地回答：「啊，因為影山先生只顧著飯好不好吃而沒有在意對方吧，好可憐。」  
儘管這是事實，不過影山聽得出來日向在調侃自己，不爽地說：「吵死了，日向呆子。」  
日向笑了下，不自覺地感嘆：「果然還是跟你聊天比較好。」  
「什麼意思？」影山皺眉，不懂日向什麼時候有這個癖好：「你想被我罵？」  
「不是這個意思！笨蛋山。」日向從座椅中挺起腰桿：「雖然說都是聊天，但相親更『砰——』一點！你懂嗎？」  
影山的雷達這次接收不到嘰哩咕嚕的訊號，不過他也不在意，停好車後說：「喔，下車了。」  
「太敷衍了！」日向抱怨著，走進超市拉出推車，影山順手地接手過。

天氣已經轉冷，冷凍櫃裡的冰品被替換成火鍋材料包，過一陣子或許可以在家煮火鍋。  
把雞蛋放入推車後，順道逛起生鮮區，超市的蔬果在影山眼裡都是一個樣，除了大小差異外，他實在看不出日向在仔細比較什麼，但以前曾經被日向嘲笑過，所以影山聰明地閉上嘴，只有在日向拿起茄子時才開口阻止他。  
「不要這個。」  
日向當然知道影山不喜歡，只是習慣地拿起來逗他一下，放下後轉而拿起隔壁的花椰菜。  
「好了，差不多了！」日向看著推車裡的食材，抬起頭看向影山問：「家裡還缺什麼嗎？」  
影山頓了下，隱約記得櫥櫃裡的衛生紙袋似乎快空了，「衛生紙。」  
「啊。」日向點頭，「今天早上客廳桌上的是倒數第二包……洗衣精好像也要沒了。」  
影山推著推車，看著日向彎下腰專注地挑選生活用品的樣子，小學時被問的問題模模糊糊閃過他的腦袋裡。

日向這樣的，影山想。  
柴米油鹽醬醋茶以及球構成的生活一成不變，獨居也好、同居也罷，影山曾天真地認為自己會日復一日的運轉在自己的軌道上，多一個人或少一個人也不會有太大的影響。  
但日向出現了，他領著影山看見更多的風景，夥伴的信任、同儕的玩鬧、暗戀的隱忍，原來生活除了柴米油鹽醬醋茶球外還有這麼多東西。

大包小包提回家裡，他們開始分工合作地整理，日向拿著馬鈴薯跟胡蘿蔔到廚房開始清洗，影山放好衛生紙，晃到他身邊，看了一眼皺著眉提醒：「衣袖。」  
「啊。」日向的雙手溼答答，放下清洗到一半的食材，舉著手湊到影山面前，笑嘻嘻地說：「沒注意到。」  
「呆子。」影山口頭上說著，伸出手替日向挽起袖子。  
看著影山似乎沒有要離開廚房的意思，日向索性指使他幫忙洗花椰菜。同住這麼多年，備料這點小事難不倒影山。在嘩嘩的水流聲中，他突然想起前一陣子終於定下來的日程表。  
「黑尾前輩說時間確定了。」影山撈出洗好的花椰菜，「在十二月底。」  
「十二月底。」日向切著馬鈴薯不經意道：「離你的生日很近。」  
不是離新年很近，而是離生日很近。自己誕生的日子被人牢牢記得的感覺很微妙，可能連本人都會遺忘的日期被穩妥地放在心裡，好像在說他的出生很重要。縱使這一天如每日般平凡無奇，對某些人來說可能是意義非凡的一日。  
「應該會再更晚一點。」影山不自在地頓了一下，轉移話題：「要順便回家跨年嗎？」  
「爸媽說今年要去找小夏。」日向把切好的馬鈴薯放進盤子裡：「你家呢？」  
「美羽姐說要帶爸媽出國。」  
「那就只剩我們了。」日向理所當然地把他們劃分在一起：「你有打算做什麼嗎？」  
「吃飯，睡覺。」醒來就是新的一年。  
「太無趣了吧。」日向撇嘴，隨即興沖沖地道：「我們去泡溫泉吧？」  
「這個有比較有趣嗎？」  
「當然有！」日向清了清喉嚨，正準備向影山闡述跨年泡溫泉的一二三點好處時，一旁的手機突然響起。  
來電顯示是母親，日向清洗了下手，胡亂扯過紙巾擦得半乾後接起來：「喂，怎麼了……今天？今天就、嘛……」  
日向看起來有些顧慮，像是不好開口，影山猜測對方十有八九是打來詢問今天相親的狀況，於是體貼地先離開。

過沒一會，日向走出來坐在他身邊，神情有些躊躇，還沒開口便聽見影山說：「手。」  
日向下意識地遞出兩隻手，先被影山握住了左手，他拿著指甲刀熟練地開始修剪，「剛剛捲袖子的時候就看到了，你多久沒修了？」  
「這陣子比較忙。」日向心虛地說，他看著影山仔細小心的動作，終於下定決心：「影山。」  
「嗯？」影山頭也不抬地回：「換手。」  
把右爪拍到影山的手上時，日向試探地說：「……我再多做一個禮拜的飯？或者這個禮拜的家事我來做？」  
影山終於察覺出不對勁，抬眸看他一眼：「呆子，又要做什麼？」  
日向礙於爪子在影山手上，只好姿勢彆扭地改成跪坐，態度誠懇。  
「你再陪我去相親吧？」


	7. Chapter 7

「日向教練！」  
日向轉頭，看見負責排球社的老師朝他跑來，「宮川老師，怎麼了嗎？」  
宮川朝他搖了下頭，又點了點頭，神態慌張地讓他想起谷地，一股親切感油然而生。  
「今天真的非常感謝您。」宮川朝他鞠躬，「真的不好意思，讓您這麼晚回去，實在是因為孩子們都很期待您的到來。」  
「不會，這沒什麼。」日向瞇著眼睛笑著說：「我也覺得能陪他們一起練習很開心。」  
宮川看著日向真誠的眼神鬆了口氣。他們位居的小學地處偏遠，上一任的排球教練因為受傷請假，過了一段時間，才終於找到願意代班的人選。合作到現在已經半年了，孩子們都很喜歡日向，連帶著練球也變得積極許多。  
日向一個星期來一天，今天原訂的練習地點被其他比賽借用，只好把練習時間往後移，幸好他還是答應前來。  
「但是這麼晚了，已經沒有回去的公車了吧？日向教練要怎麼回去呢？」  
「我室友會來載我！」  
「室友……啊，是影山先生吧？」宮川驀地想起曾經幫忙代過幾次班的人，笑著說：「你們的關係感覺一直很好呢。」  
日向聽到這句話微微一愣。察覺到他的反應，宮川連忙道歉：「抱、抱歉！我是不是說錯了什麼？」  
看著宮川戰戰兢兢的樣子，日向笑著擺手，「不是，我只是想到了我跟影山剛認識的樣子，那時候絕對不會想到有一天會被人說關係很好。」  
「是這樣嗎？但我聽說你們兩位是隊友。」  
「嗯！但我們第一次見面是在中學的時候，他是對手，第一局就把我們打得很慘，結束了還隔著球網對著我喊『這三年來你都在做什麼』。」  
日向壓下兩側的頭髮，皺起眉模仿影山的樣子活靈活現。時間彷彿特別寬容那張臉，日向現在回想起來竟覺得也沒有多大差別。  
「這樣啊，有點意外。」宮川想著雜誌和電視轉播上會出現的那張冷峻臉孔：「影山先生看起來蠻冷靜的。」  
「是呆吧。」日向毫不留情面地吐槽：「每次看照片的時候，都覺得他肯定在想晚餐在吃什麼。」

真正的影山其實表情豐富到不行——球托不到指定位置會咋舌、一起被大地前輩罵時也會心虛。雖然很多時候因為不擅交際看起來又笨又呆，但會注意到他的指甲沒有修剪、惦記家裡他喜歡的生雞蛋沒了、知道他沒車回來主動開口接送。  
只有在看著面無表情的照片時，日向才會恍惚地回想起，這傢伙的確曾經是個不懂人心的冷面國王。  
說來也不容易，莫名其妙的開場最後竟然有了追逐到天涯海角的結局，現在他們窩在同一個家裡，繼續永遠也不會結束的比賽，這些都是15歲的日向在台階上哭喊時始料未及。

日向在笑，即使在昏暗的天色中，褐色的眼睛依舊熠熠發亮，彷若有光。  
你們的關係真的很好呢，宮川想著的同時不禁脫口而出。  
日向尚未回應，不遠處車子駛來的燈光落在小徑上，最終停在他們面前。宮川正打算跟日向道別，抬起頭發現他眼裡的光並未被蓋過，而越發絢爛。  
「宮川老師，下星期見。」日向先一步笑著對他說，道完別鑽進車子裡，趁影山還沒開走時朝窗外的人揮了揮手。

影山調頭後，問：「你們剛剛在聊什麼？」  
「聊影山君第一次見面兇巴巴地隔著網子對著我喊的時候。」  
影山沒想到是這個話題，「你竟然還記得」跟「我才沒有那麼兇」在腦袋裡打架，分不出勝負，於是憋著一口氣沒說話。  
日向鮮少遇到影山吃鱉的時候，得意洋洋趁勝追擊：「影山君不知道自己當時的表情有多可怕吧，眉毛都這樣豎起來。」  
影山豈能容忍他這麼放肆，忍無可忍地問：「明天你打算自己去了嗎？」  
日向瞬間安靜下來。  
良久後，忍不住出聲抗議：「你不能這樣，我有按照約定！」  
「是嗎？」影山故意問：「那今天的晚餐呢？」  
「來不及做。」日向理直氣壯地回答：「但我有做便當讓你帶去啊，那可是我精心製作的愛心便當，連小夏都沒有過。」  
「連小夏都沒有」的確是個殊榮，影山回想起中午的菜色，不確定地問：「你說那個狗還是貓的飯糰？」  
日向差點從椅子上跳起來：「那是花！」而且還是鬱金香！  
「誰看得出來。」影山這時候才模模糊糊地回憶起被他誤以為是耳朵的圓角，現在想想可能是花瓣。  
「明明就很好認！」日向學著長輩堪憂的語氣，嘖嘖兩聲：「你這樣哪個Omega願意跟你交往。」  
「我不喜歡Omega。」  
他們鮮少聊到這個話題，也是影山第一次表達自己的擇偶喜好，日向迅速撇開飯糰的爭執，睜大眼好奇地問：「為什麼？」  
「沒有為什麼。」影山後悔自己一時嘴快，引起日向興趣的東西向來很難被他輕易放過。  
日向像看見小蟲的貓一樣興致盎然，自然沒有被那樣的話敷衍：「你喜歡Beta？還是你是A性戀？」  
影山不知道該怎麼回答，索性一聲不吭。身邊的日向倏地安靜下來，影山感到有些奇怪，趁著等紅燈時瞄了他一眼，發現日向憋著一張臉，有口難言。  
「影山。」日向小心翼翼地問：「你該不會……」  
影山握住方向盤的手一緊，不由自主緊張地等待日向的下半句。  
「真的是球性戀吧？」

影山對於以為日向會發現自己心意的想法感到惱羞，多想一秒都是在浪費時間，這個呆子根本什麼都不懂：「不是！誰說的？」  
「你的粉絲。」日向連忙撇清責任，「他們說一個Alpha單身這麼久，連一點緋聞都沒有，太不正常了。」  
相比起正常不正常的問題，影山更在意另一點：「你為什麼知道我的粉絲在說什麼？」  
「侑前輩轉貼給我的。」既然都被發現了，日向乾脆跟影山分享自己看到的內容：「而且裡面除了說你是球性戀外，還有另一個猜測。」  
「是什麼？」影山興趣缺缺地說：「我只喜歡球場？」  
「不是——雖然這個也有人說。」日向看著影山無言的表情，忍不住笑了出來，興致勃勃地公布另一個更好笑的答案：「他們說你喜歡我！」

世界在一秒內靜音，所以影山猛然驚醒的心跳跟喉嚨吞嚥的聲音那麼明顯。  
事實不能改變，但能以拙劣的手法欺騙。  
他一個人的獨腳戲顯然不夠精湛，被狡猾又敏銳的狐狸看出端倪，把真相藏在笑話底下，連同著似真似假的猜測塞在日向手上，只要夠精明、眼光夠好，就能從裡面把唯一的真品帶回家。  
笨拙的演技也好、虛實摻混的情節也罷，台下還坐著觀眾，影山就得把這場戲繼續演下去。

「呆子。」  
日向不清楚影山這聲是在罵誰，不過也無所謂，在好奇與探問影山的隱私間游移，最終問出一個模糊但不難回答的問題：「影山，你有喜歡過誰嗎？」  
其實說沒有就行，影山雖然不擅長說謊，不過騙騙日向也足夠。但黑夜隱去了他的表情，可以放任無人察覺的情愫出來透透氣，或許是抱持著一點僥倖的心理，他沉默一會後，不動聲色地說：「有。」  
「然後呢？」  
「他不喜歡我。」影山說：「所以沒有然後。」  
路旁的燈光只能朦朧地照亮影山的側臉，日向看不見他的表情，雖然聲音聽似平淡，好像不在意，但日向察覺自己的心臟猛地揪緊，毫無來由的直覺告訴他，影山肯定有點難過。

「影山有喜歡過的人」跟「影山喜歡的人不喜歡他」，這兩件事簡直可以震驚日向一整年。  
直到回家、吃完影山熱好的飯、洗澡、睡覺、醒來、現在，日向都還沒回過神來。  
影山這個情感笨蛋竟然也會有喜歡人的時候，對象是誰？日向在他身邊這麼久竟然毫無頭緒。是不是在義大利認識的人？那會是男生還是女生，是Alpha、Beta還是Omega？  
而且那個人竟然不喜歡影山，雖然影山臉臭脾氣差，不過不得不承認他長得帥、個子高、打球技術也很棒，雖然一開始有些遲鈍，但現在也逐漸學會細心跟溫柔。  
日向總覺得自己像被別人批評自家孩子不好的家長，即使知道成長過程中有些挫折在所難免，還是彆扭地列出了影山的一二三點好，或許還有四五六七，反正影山就是很好。  
縱使知道喜歡這件事無法強求、當事人看起來也不怎麼在意，他仍舊有些孩子氣地想為影山抱不平。

「日向先生？」  
「啊、抱歉。」日向發現自己失態地在相親中走神，連忙道歉。  
他從對方的背後看見影山正皺著眉看菜單。這次相親的場合在咖啡廳，影山鮮少接觸這類東西，或許連摩卡和拿鐵的差別在哪都搞不懂吧，日向幸災樂禍地想。  
「沒想到真的能與您見面。」對方笑著說：「當初母親說對象是您的時候，我還以為在開玩笑，我一直都有在關注您的比賽。」  
「謝、謝謝。」日向拉回注意力，紅著臉有些結巴地道謝。  
沒什麼好緊張的，日向努力說服自己，他的餘光瞄見影山喝了一口咖啡後冷著臉把咖啡杯放遠的動作，突然感到一陣好笑。  
這次的相親對象是自己的球迷，因此這場相親比日向想像中輕鬆許多，她連幾場日向表現傑出的比賽也一清二楚，日向也撿了幾個在球場中攝影機沒捕捉到的趣事分享，整個過程相談甚歡。  
「今天真的非常謝謝您。」在最後她這樣說，「日向先生是被要求來相親的吧，但能聊得這麼開心真的太好了。」  
日向有點驚訝對方看出這一點，「……森山小姐是怎麼知道的？」  
「女人的直覺喔。」森山笑著說：「因為日向先生沒有想要交往的感覺，更像是來交朋友的吧？」  
被森山說中讓日向感到一陣突如其來的心虛。  
「我不是第一次相親了。」森山說：「大部分到這個年紀來相親都有目的，但我在日向先生身上沒有感受到，所以我才在想，相親並不是出自於您本身的意願吧。」  
「抱歉。」日向突然察覺到以這種心態來面對認真尋找對象的人是一件失禮的行為，暗自有些懊悔。  
「沒事，不需要道歉。」森山善解人意地說：「如果能跟日向先生有進一步的發展當然很好，但只是單純的吃一頓飯也足夠了。日向先生覺得不好意思的話，能幫我簽名嗎？」  
日向不只簽名，連招牌笑容合照都有，服務周到，堪稱最佳Fan service。

上車之後，日向的狀況明顯不對，影山瞅了他一眼，問：「怎麼了？」  
「我覺得……」日向話說一半，又收回去：「我得想想。」  
「喔。」影山的手放在方向盤上，沒有動作，他想起剛剛同事傳的調班訊息，終於下定決心：「在你想的時候我得告訴你一件事。」  
「什麼？」  
「下下禮拜的相親你得自己去。」影山心裡倏地鬆了一口氣，「我那天臨時有事。」


	8. Chapter 8

日向從陽台走進來時，身上還捎帶著入冬的涼意。他握著手機，心不在焉差點撞到桌角的舉動一清二楚地落在研磨眼裡。  
「好了，我們繼續吧。」  
日向一屁股坐到研磨身邊，拿起手把繼續進行停在半途的關卡。  
翔陽不對勁，光從螢幕上三分鐘內踩中五個陷阱就能看得出來。研磨從背包裡丟出補心的道具給他，問：「有心事？」  
「不愧是研磨！」日向撿起道具恢復生命值，垂下肩膀悶聲說：「很明顯嗎？」  
「比小黑好一點。」研磨想了想黑尾只要不開心就會縮在房間一角不發一語的模樣，勉強給出一個評價。  
日向終於在第三次從存檔點出來後閃過地板上的陷阱，才放下心：「我最近去相親了。」  
研磨的眼睛稍微睜大了一點，不知道是因為聽到日向的這句話，還是在角落的箱子裡開到了好道具：「然後呢？」  
「然後發現有點問題——研磨！這裡有個洞。」  
研磨突然問：「影山沒有說什麼？」  
「沒有，他要說什麼？」日向操縱角色翻開櫃子，向研磨吐槽：「他就連自己去相親都只在意飯好不好吃。」  
你繼續，研磨說。  
日向思索著要從何解釋自己的問題在哪，索性直接從結果開始：「剛剛家裡打電話過來，我請他們下個禮拜的相親結束後就不要再安排了。」  
「嗯。」研磨不知道是在思考日向的話還是在想怎麼破關，慢了半拍回應：「你覺得他們不好？」  
「不，他們很好。」日向感覺自己好像卡關了，從櫃子裡找出鑰匙卻不知道能做什麼：「我跟他們都談得很愉快。」  
跟翔陽談不來的人大概不存在這個世界上，研磨想，「所以怎麼了？」  
「不知道。」日向的角色像隻無頭蒼蠅似的在房間亂竄，隨即踩中陷阱被掉落來的花瓶砸得頭昏腦脹，「……不，或許我知道。」  
目的，森山小姐說，他身上沒有目的。

「他們都很好。」日向重複了一遍，彷彿重新確認自己的想法：「但我沒有想過要跟誰在一起。」  
在說出這句話的同時，日向鬆了一口氣。  
認識一個新的人、從相知到相愛、經歷爭吵跟磨合，然後從今往後共度一生，日向光想這件事都覺得很陌生，他難得糾結地問：「研磨你不覺得一輩子跟一個人在一起聽起來很困難嗎？」  
「是嗎？」研磨頭也不抬地說：「但你現在跟影山在一起。」  
「這不一樣！」日向差點失手把遊戲手把丟掉：「我跟影山是住一起，不是在一起！」  
「這有什麼差別？」  
「當然有——」日向憋著一口氣說：「我們、又不會……」  
「不會什麼？」  
日向勉強地從他不會跟影山做的事裡挑出一件：「……親、親親之類的……」  
親親之類的、擁抱之類的、戀愛之類的。

他跟影山的緣分彎彎繞繞地能從初三那一面開始講起，真正相識到現在早已超過人生二分之一的時間，而且接下來只會越來越多。前面未相遇的16年彷彿逐漸遙遠，成為記憶中模糊而不起眼的一小塊。  
能牢牢地站在地上是因為萬有引力，所以日向想影山的托球給他一定也有某種強烈的吸引力，他不知道是誰先吸引誰，但無比確定的是，只要影山願意托球給他，不管多遠的邊線，他都會拚命奔跑；不管多高的距離，他也會伸長手去搆到。  
所以影山是最特別的存在，他所踏的每一步都是為了不輸給影山，而他們彼此都深信對方絕對不會落後，咬著牙都要追上。  
這樣的影山理所當然地不能與其他人相提並論。

「反正他不一樣。」日向肯定地下了個總結。  
研磨轉頭看向他，露出頗有深意的表情，有點像在角色面前即將揭露重大秘密的NPC。  
他突然開口問：「翔陽，你在東京有其他朋友吧？」  
「有。」日向雖然不懂研磨為什麼問這個問題，但一瞬間在心裡跑過好幾個人。  
「那為什麼……」研磨盯著他，語氣像是詢問「今天星期幾」一樣輕鬆：「當時你會選擇住在影山家？」

就像比賽就想贏、肚子餓了就想吃飯，發現自己無家可歸的時候就跑去找影山，一切都是這麼順理成章——日向好像回到了國文課上發呆卻被老師點名的狀況，每個字拆開來他都聽得懂，但要回答時卻覺得有口難言。  
一個問題剛得出答案又出現另一個問題，簡直比期中考還令人頭痛，而這個問題顯然跟詢問日向「人為什麼要呼吸」一樣困難。

日向本來想回答「沒有特別的原因」，但他看著研磨彷彿貓般若有所思的眼神，意識到或許這不是真正的答案。  
那還能有什麼其他原因，日向想破頭也想不出來，撓著頭髮發出痛苦的低吟。  
研磨也沒有逼他，主動按下存檔鍵後說：「我這邊有廠商寄來的和菓子，要吃嗎？」  
「要！」日向立刻從地板上坐直身體。  
不知道是不是音駒的特性，在稍有涼意的暮秋來臨時，研磨已經提前搬出暖桌，像隻畏寒的貓縮進去。他趴在桌子上，看著日向興致勃勃地打開包裝精美的糕點盒，眼神發亮。  
「這些真的都可以吃嗎？」  
「可以哦。」研磨瞇著眼說：「寄來的實在太多了，本來就想麻煩翔陽分掉一些。」  
「黑尾前輩沒幫忙嗎？」  
「小黑再吃下去就要三高了。」研磨毫不留情地說：「上次他還說西裝褲穿不下。」  
日向還記得上次看見黑尾的樣子，沒想到私底下也有這樣的困擾嗎……

研磨看著日向開始享用後，拿出switch開始滴滴答答地按，日向在遊戲的背景音中想起另一件困擾的事，嚥下糕點後遲疑地說：「研磨，你下禮拜天有空嗎？」  
「嗯？」研磨操縱著角色爬上岩石，頭也不抬地回應：「除了晚上要實況外，應該沒事。」  
「那——」日向充滿期待地拖長音問：「你能陪我去相親嗎？」  
研磨頓了下，一個後空翻閃過敵人的突襲，隨即按下停止鍵，視線對上彷彿搖著尾巴的日向。  
日向從研磨的表情裡讀出了「好麻煩」的意思，他正打算繼續拜託時，聽見研磨忽然問：「之前是影山陪你去的？」  
「嗯。」  
日向看著研磨又露出了剛剛問他「為什麼選擇住影山家」的表情，感覺像是被貓盯住的獵物，瞬間有種彷彿噎到的感覺，連忙喝了一大口茶把喉嚨裡的糕點一起沖下去。  
研磨伸手捧住溫暖的茶杯，卻沒有要喝的意思，更像是在取暖。直到坐在對面的這刻，他才注意到日向的頭髮比以往都翹很多，「你剪頭髮了？」  
「嗯！」  
「是因為相親？」  
「啊，影山也說了一樣的話。」日向抽出紙巾擦乾了手：「是他說又長又亂我才去剪的。」  
研磨想起剛剛日向的抱怨，問：「他之前也有去相親？」  
「影山嗎？」日向回想影山曾經輕描淡寫提到的過程，現在才察覺到有些不對：「他說有……啊！」  
現在想想影山當時的表情跟在車內說話的語氣，看起來他也不是全然的情感笨蛋，日向連結在一起後隱約發現了一件事。

……該不會影山喜歡的跟拒絕他的就是那個相親對象吧！  
日向立刻挺直背脊，越想越覺得這個可能性很高。如果真的是在義大利相親時認識的對象的話，那也是蠻久以前的事了吧，但影山感覺還是很喜歡對方。  
「我還是想不通。」日向看著杯裡的茶葉梗沉思：「影山明明也不差，為什麼對方不喜歡他。」  
「是嗎？」貓般的眼神專注地盯著他：「翔陽，你覺得影山好在哪裡？」

影山好在哪裡，從相識到現在已經跟他生活好長一段時間，即使日向試圖想釐清這點，卻像團毛線球但又找不出線頭，哪怕這個毛線球是毛茸茸又紮實地在他的手心上。  
如果要從最一開始講，果然還是從排球開始回憶。影山明明在待人處世上那麼遲鈍，卻又在某些時候異常敏銳，他是第一個發現日向忌妒到消極、連本人都想否認的那一面，然而他全然地接受日向的一切，甚至不斷地用托球來證明「只要有我在你就是最強的」這句話，讓日向第一次感受到自己在球場上的價值。  
有時候還很傻，被日向一帶就會不由自主地妥協。在合宿期間剛開始配合新怪人速攻時，明明拋了那麼多次停下來的托球，卻還會因為想讓日向扣到而下意識地更改回去原本的托球，他比日向更急著想讓對方大展身手。  
日向當時雖然氣憤，回過神來卻也覺得這樣的影山有點可愛。

回想起初中第一次在球場上見面時，雖然覺得對面兇巴巴的舉球員很可怕，但內心也在一瞬間閃過「如果能打到他的托球就好了」。當時站在台階上說著我要打敗你，不也是希望對方有朝一日能把自己放在眼裡嗎？所以在烏野推開體育館的大門、見到對方的瞬間，除了詫異外，還有一絲不言而喻的興奮。  
這個人以後會是自己的隊友，在初中比賽時一閃而過的小小野望竟然也有實現的一天。

天才舉球員，日向常聽身邊的人這樣感嘆。影山在球場上是很聰明，但你們一定沒看過他平常怎麼練習，日向想。認真地做好每件事，穩打穩固地基礎練習，影山的可靠像一根定心針，所以他要做的只有相信他就好了。  
當影山詫異他毫無保留的信任時，日向想有什麼好驚訝的，你問我會不會一起到世界的頂端，不就是因為相信我有能力做得到嗎？

從隊友到對手、從球場到日常生活，隨著時間改變的只有日復一日地加深的信任。相信對方會一直在自己身邊、就算有再多的困難也可以一起去面對。  
影山好在哪？日向憋了半天，發現自己很難用客觀的角度描述。  
他垂頭喪氣地看向研磨時，卻發現對方的眼睛微彎，彷彿在笑。

「相親。」日向離開時，研磨送他到玄關，說：「我想翔陽你必須自己去看看。」  
日向露出似懂非懂的表情，不過他想研磨這樣說肯定有意義，於是點了點頭。  
換好鞋子，在日向直起身準備道別前，聽見研磨不著頭緒地問了個問題。

「翔陽，你知道AO的費洛蒙是怎麼決定的嗎？」


	9. Chapter 9

個子高，不需要踮起腳尖也可以輕而易舉拿到櫥櫃上層放著的海綿，充滿安全感；挽起袖子洗碗盤時，露出的肌肉曲線很漂亮，一看就知道很強壯；黑色的頭髮很柔軟，瀏海最近長了，被隨意地中分成兩側；紺青色的眼睛像深不可測的海洋，又像天光乍破前的天空，因為影山很呆，看人的時候總是很專注，眼裡的東西彷彿就是全世界；臉自然無話可說，每次上雜誌總是少不了被附加一句池面。  
雖然日向不想承認，但在極其偶爾的時候，的確也會在意識到「這傢伙真帥啊」時，察覺自己怦然雷動的心跳。

「喂，你在看什麼？」  
日向一時嘴快地回答：「看你為什麼不討人喜歡。」  
「哈？」影山的手上滿是泡沫，糾結一秒後放棄抓住日向的念頭，「你想吵架嗎？」  
「才沒有，我是認真的。」  
這時候說自己是認真的反而更欠揍了，影山沖乾淨手上的盤子，沒好氣地問：「那你看出什麼？」  
日向湊到他身邊，把剛從冰箱拿出來的蘋果放到水下搓了搓，在嘩嘩地水聲中嘟囔了個詞。影山沒聽懂，又問了一遍：「什麼？」  
日向瞥了他一眼，幼稚地把手上的水珠往對方身上一甩，趁亂跑走時不甘心地說：「沒有！」  
「沒有討人喜歡的地方」或「沒有不討人喜歡的地方」，日向狡猾地沒解釋這一點。看著影山被捉弄後氣到不行，卻因為手上的碗還沒洗完，只好在原地吹鬍子瞪眼，日向覺得對方可愛又好笑。  
所以這樣的影山哪裡不好。

君子報仇，十年不晚，影山洗完碗後絞盡腦汁地想該怎麼對付日向，用一樣的方法顯得太沒創意，走到他身後正準備抓住小橘子的毛時，發現他正聚精會神地盯著手機，螢幕顯示一張男性的照片。  
「這什麼？」  
「下次相親對象的資料。」日向有些不確定地把手機塞到影山手上，「性別那欄我有看錯嗎？」  
影山往下一滑，白底黑字再明顯不過的寫著：Alpha。  
「一個Alpha要跟我相親？A不都是喜歡O的嗎？」  
影山不贊同日向這個說辭，畢竟他也是那個不喜歡O的人。垂下眼睫，裝作不在意地把手機還給日向：「你還有AO癌？」  
AO癌指的是觀念較為傳統的人認為A必須跟O在一起，日向差點從椅子上跳起來：「沒有！」  
「我覺得只要兩個人相愛，什麼性別都沒關係。」日向真誠地看著影山，下半句卻讓影山覺得自己對日向還是太仁慈了：「所以即使影山你是球性戀——」  
「我不是！」  
日向靈敏地躲過影山試圖抓住他的手，把話繼續說完：「我只是沒想到一個Alpha會對跟Beta相親有興趣。」  
他不是對Beta有興趣，是對你有興趣。影山不耐煩卻又不肯開口講，悶悶地坐在日向旁邊，聽對方天馬行空還自以為很有道理的猜測。  
「欸影山，你說他會不會是被父母拉來的，所以不知道對象會是個Beta？」  
影山看了他一眼，毫不留情地說：「那他大概也不知道原來這個Beta是個呆子吧。」

知不知道是個Beta還是呆子只有當事人才清楚，日向在見面前還能信誓旦旦地抱著「對方可能不知情」的心態，甚至樂觀地想說不定今天可以早點結束。  
但日向沒想到對方一清二楚，而且態度異常熱絡。

城戶上來就先給日向一個大大的擁抱，除了在巴西那幾年外，日向已經很少接觸到這麼熱情的打招呼方式，瞬間愣在原地。  
「抱歉，我只是太高興能看見你了。」城戶往後退了一步，眼神發亮：「我從很久以前就在看你的比賽。」  
日向不是第一次遇到自己的粉絲，準備駕輕就熟地道謝時，聽見他說：「高一遇上鷗台退場的那場比賽真的太可惜了。」  
日向這下是真的震驚了，他沒想到對方會從這麼早就關注自己，甚至連自己高一的情況都一清二楚。  
城戶摸了摸鼻子，有些羞澀地笑著說：「我也有參加那一年的春高，不過是籃球。那一天輸了，我心情很差，乾脆跑去看其他比賽。」  
然後我就看見了你，城戶說。  
一個跟周圍的選手相比時顯得那麼矮小的人，活力十足又奮不顧身地在球場上拚命，他的熱情與毅力渲染到觀眾席上。城戶盯著他想，如果剛剛終場的那一球自己再多邁一步，會不會有不一樣的結局。  
但錯過的事無法重來，相同的遺憾每年都會在這個賽場上發生，於是城戶只能死死地瞪著在球場上跳動的身影，像是把自己的希冀寄託在這個小個子身上，卻沒想到他會突然下場。  
看著這個人低垂著頭坐在板凳上到退場後，他從播報員及身邊觀眾的口中得知原來這個人叫日向翔陽，今年才高一，是個Beta。  
這個名字像是寫在筆記本上不起眼的一行，卻真實地存在著，想到就能翻閱。因此每到賽季時，城戶的腦袋裡會不由自主地浮現日向的身影，繼而搜尋烏野的賽況。這次沒打贏地區賽、那次敗給傳說中最強的挑戰者，日向高三獲得全國第三的那年，他也在觀眾席上為這個小個子鼓掌。  
直到日向畢業後失去消息，城戶原以為這只是一段短暫的緣分，卻沒想到三年後聽見BJ隊新來了一個選手——日向翔陽。  
他看著重新歸來的日向不僅加入V1的球隊，甚至成為奧運隊的代表球員，這次他從國內關注到國外，連日向在Asas Sao Paulo的比賽也沒放過，直到日向退役才算告一個段落。  
但他沒想到有朝一日能在這種場合上遇到對方。  
「你想去看電影嗎？或是球賽？」城戶彬彬有禮卻又不失野心地邀請：「如果你願意，下次我們可以從約會開始。」  
日向從未遇過這麼積極的對象，他忍不住開始緊張起來，瞄向城戶的背後——影山不在那。  
日向收回視線，感到有些慌亂和歉疚：「抱歉，但我現在沒有打算談、戀愛……」  
說到最後幾個字時日向差點咬到舌頭，城戶瞬間看起來有些失望，但很快收起自己的表情，笑著說：「沒關係，我們可以先從朋友做起，希望你可以給我一個機會。」  
當朋友的機會，還是當伴侶的機會？日向戰戰兢兢地想，但拒絕好像也很奇怪：「好。」  
城戶是個很好的聊天對象，他開朗大方，對日向的事十分好奇，總是眼裡含笑地注視著他，日向被看久了反倒有些不好意思。  
「對了。」城戶在上甜點的間隙時說：「我想問一個問題，希望不會太冒犯到你。」  
「什麼？」  
「你應該沒有Alpha伴侶？」城戶觀察著日向的表情：「或是正在追求你的Alpha？」  
「沒、沒有。」日向差點被水嗆到：「為什麼會這樣問？」  
「因為你身上有Alpha的費洛蒙。」城戶的鼻翼搧動幾下：「你大概沒有感覺，但對Alpha來講，這像是一種示威。」  
身邊的Alpha……日向想起影山面無表情的臉，恍然大悟地說：「我有個Alpha室友，可能是不小心染上的。」  
城戶挑了下眉，替日向和自己的杯子裡多添了一點水：「或許是這樣吧。」  
日向小動物的直覺發現有哪裡不對，但又說不出來。他摸著杯壁，想轉移話題時，突然想起研磨前幾天在他臨走時冷不防的問題。

翔陽，你知道AO的費洛蒙是怎麼決定的嗎？

日向當然不知道，他的父母都是Beta，所以毫無疑問他也是血統純正的Beta。在初中同儕對於生理課上的分化感到興奮或好奇時，日向滿腦子想的都是等一下要去哪裡練球，所以自然一點了解都沒有。  
但本身就是Alpha的人應該清楚吧？

日向知道研磨的問題固然有它的意義，反正現在貌似也沒有其他話題，索性開口問：「那個、因為我是Beta所以不太清楚，你知道AO的費洛蒙是怎麼決定的嗎？有特殊條件嗎？」  
城戶顯然有些驚訝會聽到這個問題，他摸著杯緣思考了一下說：「這個問題一直有很多猜測，不過最普遍的認知是會跟分化時的狀態、性格有關。」  
日向聽不懂。  
城戶看著日向懵懂的表情，試著解釋：「舉例來說，費洛蒙是木本植物的人，個性通常比較堅毅，或當時的情境讓他們處在這個狀態。」  
「啊，原來是這樣。」日向想起大地前輩，他聽說過對方的費洛蒙是泥土味的，倒是很符合對方腳踏實地的個性。  
「不過因為費洛蒙的編號排序已經到幾十萬種了，有些解釋的方式不太一樣。」城戶好為人師地說：「你聽過花語嗎？」

日向對於花語的理解程度只停留在「玫瑰代表愛意」這種等級，其餘全都一竅不通。聽了各種費洛蒙的解釋後仍舊一知半解。A和O真是大學問，還好他只是再普通不過的B。  
站在門口拿鑰匙時，日向注意到門縫透出暖光，影山顯然比他早一步回來。  
精神瞬間振奮起來，日向打開門，看見影山正在客廳和廚房中間來回踱步，狐疑地問：「你在做什麼？」  
影山踏向客廳的腳一頓，轉向朝廚房走去：「喝水。」  
日向沒理會他怪異的舉動，興沖沖地舉起手上的紙盒說：「回來的路上看到這家的泡芙剛出爐，晚點我們一起吃吧影山！」  
「不怕熱量太高？」  
「店員說是低卡的！」  
這種東西就算用低卡配方也低不到哪去，自欺欺人哄個心安而已。影山端著一口水都沒喝的杯子，看著日向哼著歌把泡芙放進冰箱裡，問：「如何？」  
「什麼如何？」  
影山嘖了一聲，彆扭地問：「他知道你是Beta嗎？」  
原來是這件事，日向關上冰箱門，「知道啊，而且他從我們第一次打進全國的時候就知道我了！好不可思議。」  
聽著日向感嘆的聲音，影山悶聲道：「哦。」  
「對了。」提到這件事，日向不得不想起城戶的話：「他說我身上有Alpha的費洛蒙。」  
影山不由自主地僵了一下，皺著眉問：「有嗎？」  
有沒有自己最清楚，影山嗅了一下，發現日向身上的確有自己的費洛蒙，令他有些尷尬，卻又覺得慶幸——日向肯定什麼都不懂，也不知道這代表什麼。  
「可能是我們常在一起所以沾上了吧。」日向果然毫不以為意，但他不會放過這個調侃影山的機會，促狹地說：「影山君是劃分地盤的——」  
即使日向沒說完，影山都知道他要說些什麼，一把扯住衣領，姿勢熟練地把日向丟進浴室，皺著眉說：「臭死了，快去洗澡。」

你的易感期不是還沒到嗎——日向還來不及問出這句話，就被扣的一聲關上浴室門。  
日向脫了衣服，在水聲迴盪的浴室裡突然想起城戶的話。  
「示威」，這個詞的意思是很重的味道吧。  
所以影山在他身上留下很重的味道？


	10. Chapter 10

十二月底，他們回了一趟宮城。  
東北的天氣依舊寒冷，日向下車後忍不住抖了下，揹著行李跟在影山身後走出車站大門。  
「這裡、這裡！」  
日向聽到耳熟的聲音，像警覺的兔子倏地抬起頭，一把扯住還在悶頭往前走的影山，向降下車窗的人努力揮手：「黑尾前輩！」  
「好久不見啊，你們倆。」  
「黑尾前輩好。」  
坐上車後，黑尾忍不住吐口氣說：「宮城好冷啊。」  
「是嗎？」日向轉身把身上的背包塞給後座的影山：「我們倒是有一陣子沒回來了，有點懷念。」  
「今天麻煩你了。」  
影山從後座探頭說，黑尾笑了幾聲：「我才要感謝你們願意捐助，不然我還在想除了阿月外還有誰在宮城。」  
「能幫得上忙才是我們的榮幸。」日向綁好安全帶，嘟囔著：「我原本想要全額負責的，結果影山硬要湊熱鬧。」  
「哈？誰才是湊熱鬧。」影山不甘示弱地說：「黑尾前輩明明是先來問我的。」  
「你們兩個真是都沒變。」黑尾回憶起當年場下吵得不可開支的怪人組合，沒想到在多年後依舊如此：「我想傳給你們的誰大概都一樣，但沒想到你們倆連這都要一起。」  
日向不著聲色地瞄了一眼黑尾的褲子，迅速抬起頭誇獎：「但黑尾前輩能想到這麼有意義的計畫真的太棒了！」  
「哈哈，是吧。」黑尾驕傲地笑著說：「為了更容易地把排球推廣進小學生中我想了很多方法，但第一個遇到的困難果然還是場地。」  
無論春夏秋冬，天晴也好打雷也好，能夠找到安心練習的場所才是第一步。這所學校的體育館過於老舊，但因為經費不足，平時只能勉強修繕一些過於嚴重的地方，但實在沒有多餘的費用再添什麼新設備。影山收到「安心運動計畫」時，很快跟日向達成共識，贊助宮城某個偏鄉小學，而他們捐贈的金額足夠讓場館翻新並後續維修一段時間。  
影山坐車就迅速睡著的習慣並未因為年齡增長而改變，日向習以為常地從隨身背包裡拿出一條毛毯，趁影山還迷糊時先遞給他，繼續跟黑尾聊上次去研磨家的狀況。  
聽到研磨已經搬出暖桌時，黑尾露出果不其然的笑容。

日向在半途看見路旁的費洛蒙隔絕噴霧廣告看板，順口說：「上次有人說我身上有Alpha的費洛蒙，或許我該買一罐了。」  
黑尾聽到這句話一頓，視線飄向後座睡得死沉的影山，思索了下，饒有興趣地笑：「小不點，你知道隔絕噴霧是什麼時候用的嗎？」  
「嗯？不是平常的時候嗎？」在日向的想像裡，隔絕噴霧跟香水是同個道理，平時費洛蒙不好管住，所以需要噴霧來輔助。  
「易感期或發情期的時候才需要。」黑尾的食指敲了下方向盤，「平常費洛蒙是不容易出現的，所以更別提沾到別人身上。」  
日向似懂非懂地聽著這句話，還沒繼續詢問時，聽見黑尾好心情地說：「到站了，把後座的乘客叫醒吧。」

黑尾在下車後表示要先去找學校負責人確認事情，讓影山跟日向先自行晃晃。  
這所學校不大，一下子就從校門口走到後方的操場。日向矯健地爬上單槓，坐在上頭懷念地說：「小時候我超級會爬這個。」  
小時候的日向肯定也很皮，大概少不了爬樹捉蟲。影山看著他為了穩住身體，抓著鐵桿的手，問：「手不冷？」  
「這麼說好像有一點。」  
「呆子。」影山從包包裡拿出一雙手套，替必須單手抓住鐵桿的日向戴上手套，順口說：「回去該修指甲了。」  
日向知道這是影山會幫他修的意思，戴好一手後自動伸出另一隻。這個角度難得能看見影山的髮旋，他略過影山的頭頂，看見剛翻修好的體育館，嶄新地在日光下，看起來沉默又穩固，心中湧現一股說不出來的激動和慶幸。  
「影山。」日向突然說：「我們有來真的太好了。」

啟用典禮即將開始，他們提早換上黑尾千叮嚀萬囑咐的西裝，看上去倒是成熟正經許多，讓人聯想不到他們私底下還會為了家事幼稚拌嘴的樣子。  
雖然他們不管誰都跑不掉典禮上的合照儀式，但致詞只需要一個代表。掰手腕的提議第N次被拒絕，取而代之的是永不過時的猜拳。  
當時影山輸了，不甘心地抓住日向幫忙一起擬講稿。他們在許多個日夜裡對著彼此，抓耳撓腮地想到底該說些什麼，還特地麻煩谷地幫忙順了好幾遍，才嘔心瀝血地完成這篇大作。  
影山的外表和氣勢在台上倒是挺能唬人的，看起來很有成功人士會有的樣子，英俊、高大、嚴肅，上台時日向聽到底下小小的驚呼聲。影山認真起來記憶力也不差，畢竟當年的補考都能通過，背個講稿總比試圖理解主角的心情轉折容易許多。他不疾不徐念出腹稿，內容主要在鼓勵學生和感謝學校及排協的協助，一字不落很快地就說到最後。  
影山瞧著底下迫不及待想使用新場地的孩子，發亮的雙眼和大大的笑容，滿臉寫著期待，他們或許不能理解影山在說些什麼，但清楚的是終於能有個合適的場地讓他們毫無顧忌的活動。  
而其中日向的笑容最為矚目，影山一眼就能捕捉到他。想著日向在講稿最後補上的勉勵詞，一字一句地說：「『行遠必自邇』，未來的路還很長，期許你們能一步一步成為自己想成為的人。」  
好好吃飯、好好睡覺、好好長大。  
驕傲的笑容或挫敗的淚水也好，高潮迭起或平淡無奇都沒關係，腳踏實地好好往自己的目標邁進。  
日向花了好幾年才學會的事情，落筆也不過就一行字，說出口用不了三秒的時間，卻是最深刻的親身經驗。

場館在禮成後隨即就可以使用，他們站在角落等著黑尾處理後續時，孩子們已經充滿朝氣地在裡面奔跑。  
日向看著他們彼此追逐時臉上燦爛的笑容，驀地聽見影山說：「我也覺得很好。」  
日向微微抬頭，只見影山凝望著不遠處的孩子，暗藍色的眼裡是歲月沉澱的安靜與溫柔。  
他下意識地聽懂影山的意思，穩住了胸膛裡突然快速跳動的心臟，趁影山還沒發現異樣前，含糊地「嗯」了一聲。

結束後為了慶祝大功告成，他們到附近的居酒屋聚餐，黑尾咬著雞肉串問：「那你們呢？等等要回家嗎？」  
「沒有！」日向豪邁地喝下溫清酒：「家裡沒有人，我們打算去泡溫泉。」  
「我們什麼時候講好的？」影山反駁，把剛送上來的烤串放到日向面前：「別喝這麼快，等一下醉了自己走回去。」  
「不是說好了嗎！」日向震驚地抗議：「我以為你已經同意了。」  
「沒有。」  
「那你現在答應！」  
看著他們又忍不住吵起來，黑尾瞇著眼放聲大笑：「剛剛的孩子看到你們現在的樣子肯定會很驚訝。」  
他們就算面對外在世界時變得圓滑，對待彼此還是像16歲那樣，時間和距離似乎在他們身上沒有殘留太多痕跡，成年人的客套和禮儀在對方身上也起不了作用。

影山在席間出了名滴酒不沾，反倒是日向跟黑尾一杯一杯的沒停下來過。但日向畢竟是習慣嚴格控制與管理身體的前職業選手，酒量自然比不過常常應酬的黑尾。  
日向的眼睛已然帶著醉意，黑尾逗弄似地問：「小不點，你今天怎麼一直在看我的腿？」  
日向打了個酒嗝，昏沉的理智起不了作用，誠實地說：「研磨說你的西裝褲穿不下了。」  
黑尾難得擺出無言以對的表情，影山倒了杯熱茶，換走日向手中的酒：「喝這個。」  
日向沒犯倔，乖乖地一口一口喝掉杯中的熱茶。  
黑尾伸了個懶腰，懶洋洋地說：「差不多該散了，你一個人帶著小不點可以嗎？」  
「我們預定的飯店離這邊很近，沒問題。」影山扶著身邊喝完茶後仍然覺得睏倦、腦袋一點一點的日向，向黑尾告別：「黑尾前輩路上小心。」  
「你們也是。」

走出居酒屋，冷風迎面襲來，剛才還好好的日向開始不聽從影山的話，倔強地不肯往前走。  
他們沉默地對視幾秒，最後由日向贏得這場勝利，影山主動蹲下身，任由日向往他背上一撲。  
「你不知道你現在有多重嗎？」影山咬牙切齒地說，聽見日向嘿嘿地笑了幾聲。  
高三班上的畢業餐會上日向不小心喝醉，當時也是這樣跟影山僵持許久。影山往前走一步，他就死命扯住影山的衣襬，影山氣憤地回過頭，只見日向眼睛亮亮地對上了他，這樣的角度最為致命，彷彿等待被摸頭的小狗。  
然而被摸還不夠，影山只好揹著他走了一段，日向終於滿足了，才肯自己下來走。

晚上的氣溫的確冷了許多，但背上自體發熱的小火球卻能驅散寒意，除了重一點外也沒有別的缺點。影山注意著前面的路況，察覺日向陡然安靜下來，下意識地問：「你醒了？」  
日向猛地摟住他的脖子，耍賴著說：「沒有。」  
「醒了就下來自己走。」影山話是這樣說，但也沒有主動放下日向。  
「影山。」日向在搖搖晃晃的視線中，不知道為什麼突然湧起一股衝動，向影山說：「我跟媽媽說了，我不想再去相親了。」  
影山停了一下，很快再抬起腳往前走，慢吞吞地說：「哦。」  
影山沒有問為什麼，但日向自顧自地繼續說：「我覺得他們都不對……我想像不了跟他們生活的樣子。」  
影山扶著日向腿的手一緊。他也想像不到，但逼著自己接受這個未來即將發生的事實很久了，久到覺得好像也不是那麼難以接受。日向大概不管跟誰在一起都會很幸福，會有愛他的另一伴，或許還會有幾個小孩，但光想到這裡，影山都覺得無法呼吸。  
他聽見日向開玩笑似地說：「但如果一直都找不到的話，我就要跟笨蛋山一輩子住一起了。」  
「那又沒什麼。」影山脫口而出。  
「真的嗎？」日向猛地探過頭，湊到他臉邊確認剛剛那句是不是影山的無心之言：「我會一直一直住在你家喔？」  
影山察覺自己失言，彆扭地補上一句：「反正你負責煮飯。」  
「不對，也不能一直。」日向想起什麼似的開始自言自語：「如果你有交往對象的話……」  
影山有交往對象的話，日向發現自己的舌頭像是打結一樣，無法繼續說下去。心裡突然竄起一股火燒的異樣感，讓他有些慌張。  
影山有交往對象……他發現自己沒辦法想像那樣的情形。  
「不會有那樣的人。」影山一句話撲滅了他的焦慮，不自在地說：「我又不會趕你走，你想住多久就住多久。」

要是真的不讓你住的話，你從第一次就進不來了。影山說。

是了，就是這樣，日向想。  
因為影山一向很好懂，可以的就是可以，不行的就是不行，說要成為日本第一就是日本第一，而日向在那三年的時光裡清楚地意識到他永遠不會拒絕自己。

為什麼會住影山家？  
因為日向在整理行李的那刻比誰都還明白的是，如果今天有一個人比家人更能讓他安心，那就只會是影山。  
如果有個地方可以讓他可以肆無忌憚地呼吸，那就只會是在影山身邊。

所以跟其他人一點關係也沒有，只要他們不是影山飛雄就都不可以。  
在理解到這件事的瞬間，所有回答不出來的問題都有脈絡連起，可以順藤摸瓜地找出解答。

為什麼影山不一樣、為什麼會選擇來找影山、為什麼對於拒絕影山的對象那麼耿耿於懷。  
為什麼此刻的心跳如擂鼓般作響。  
一切都只指向一個答案。

夜空突然傳出打雷般的聲響，交錯的樓宇間閃爍著異色的光影，稍縱即逝卻此起彼落，聲音綿延不絕地響起，影山過了幾秒後才意識到是煙火，只是他們的位置不佳，只能隱約從大樓的間隙間瞧見一點花火。

「日向，你看——」  
「影山。」天空中的煙火停了，四周悄然無聲，但心跳卻比剛剛都還響亮。

影山顯然也聽到了，他轉過頭，看見日向亮澄澄的眼眸裡倒映出自己的身影。

他的唇形一字一句地說著影山只在夢裡聽見過的話語，彷彿煙花炸開的瞬間，卻又恍惚地像一場夢境。  
世界倏地變得寂靜，像煙火殘留的灰燼，轉瞬消失在風裡。

在片刻後，影山平靜地說：「你喝醉了。」


	11. Chapter 11

「你喝醉了。」他又重複了一遍。  
影山頭也不回地向前走了幾步，在夜風中熟悉的聲音像判了一場溫柔的緩刑。  
日向呆了下，過了三秒才發現自己的告白被當作一句戲言。他不服氣，在影山背上放肆扭動，趁影山站不穩時，從他背上跳下來。  
「我是認真的！」日向的眼裡沾著醉意，卻著急證明話語的真實性，「我說我——」  
「等你清醒了再說。」影山打斷他，清亮的眼神裡是不比他少的嚴肅。  
影山認真了，日向清楚地意識到這點，知道此刻說再多，面前的人大概都不會信服。日向鼓著臉，憋了半天也沒忍住，跟在他身後喊：「笨蛋山！」  
「日向呆子。」  
聽到這句回應，日向的不滿緩慢地消下去，替換成了一種安心。只要影山還是影山，日向跨幾個大步走到影山旁邊，看著他面無表情的側臉想，反正他也跑不了，等睡醒的時候你就知道了！

日向帶著氣入睡，在夢裡自己成了一罐橘子汽水，在影山手中故意劇烈晃動，在打開來的那一刻所有喜歡都肆意噴灑出來，影山自作自受地被他的愛戀淹沒。  
日向醒來後瞄向隔壁床，棉被隨意翻起個角，床上的人卻毫無影蹤。日向聽到浴室裡傳來水聲，知道影山大概是去洗澡了。  
日向並沒有喝醉就失憶的特殊技能，所以昨晚發生的一切在短短的幾秒內便回溯到腦裡。

他告白了，對象是自己高中的搭檔，那個臭臉國王。  
日向感到胸腔裡的心臟有力地跳動著，並不是喝醉時的錯覺，也不是一時的衝動，是佔據目前為止人生一半以上的時光所拼湊出的證據。  
沒有察覺到的東西並不代表不存在，而是太過於習以為常，像賴以為生的空氣，像影山從未說出口的包容。

日向跳下床，赤著腳衝到浴室門前，恰好遇到影山打開門。  
熱氣混雜著影山的味道襲來，他的頭髮還淌著水，紺青色的眼裡流露出尚未藏好的慌亂，「你幹什麼……」  
「影山！」日向中氣十足地大聲說：「我喜歡你！」  
好好的一句告白被他說得像宣誓，影山這下是真的手足無措地呆站在門口，他盯著日向一陣子，遲疑地問：「你還沒睡醒？」  
「醒了。」日向為了證明這點，口齒清晰地強調：「不是喝醉、也不是在說夢話，我就是喜歡你。」  
「……我看你是還沒睡醒。」影山無語地往前走一步，「讓一下，我要去……」  
「我醒了！」日向堅定地一步不退，「你為什麼不信？」  
為什麼不信？影山從心底湧起一股煩躁，他要相信什麼，日向像是被天外隕石撞壞腦袋的開竅嗎？  
「為什麼？」影山深呼吸一口氣，忍住脾氣問：「你喜歡我什麼？」  
這點日向倒是真的沒想過，之前也沒人告訴過他原來告白這麼難，說完喜歡後還要佐證答案的真實性。  
「沒有為什麼！」日向想不出答案，倔著說：「我就是喜歡你。」  
影山失去耐心，失態地把撞開他的肩膀走出去，還沒跨出第二步被日向牢牢地抓住手臂，影山嘖了聲甩開日向的手：「你到底想幹嘛？」  
「想告訴你我喜歡你！」相比起拒絕或接受這樣的結果，他更難接受的是影山像是根本不當一回事的反應：「我想跟你在一起！」  
影山看著他，喉嚨乾啞，機械似的重複問了一遍：「為什麼？」  
哪有那麼多為什麼，日向氣急敗壞地想，就像肚子餓了要吃飯、比賽就是想贏、所以連同愛你都沒原因。  
因為愛你，因為你值得被愛。

影山閉上眼，在腦中跑了一遍日向可能會說這句話的理由，冷靜地說：「我說了我不會趕你走，所以現在這樣就——」  
「現在這樣一點也不好！」日向在電光石火間了解影山的意思，他沒想到自己的心意會被影山曲解成不想離開的原因，於是瞬間下了一個決定：「那我追你。」  
「……什麼？」  
「你不相信我也好、你不喜歡我也好。」日向走到他面前，心臟急速跳動，琥珀色的眼裡勇敢無畏：「那我就證明給你看。」

日向一直是行動派，連飛去巴西都是跟家人說了聲「要去」就獨自在國外過了好幾年，雖然對於追人沒什麼經驗，但對象可是影山。  
盲目的自信告訴他絕對沒問題，從前他就是影山的疑難雜症解決大師，現在只是追個人而已，會難到哪裡。

日向說完那句話後他們就陷入一種尷尬的氣氛，自從高一合宿的那次爭吵後，已經很久沒有這樣僵持過。  
喜歡是真的喜歡，影山的不相信也是真的不相信，他們誰也說服不了誰，最後連日向心心念念的溫泉也沒去，提早離開宮城。

回家後日向躺在自己的床上輾轉反側，睡不著索性爬起來搜索「如何追人的密技一百招」，仔仔細細地規畫了一晚，一早爬起來開始實施計畫。  
等到第一階段大功告成時，影山恰好迷迷糊糊地起床，含著牙刷耷拉著眼皮，看起來快要站在鏡子前睡著。  
日向不客氣地鑽了進去，影山皺眉讓了半步，鏡子裡映出他們並肩的身影。  
「影山。」日向含著牙刷，口齒不清地說：「我昨天認真想了，我還是喜歡你。」  
影山猛地睜開眼，被牙刷泡沫嗆了下，連忙吐掉口中的泡泡，沒想到日向一早會來這招。日向得意洋洋，如果背後有尾巴肯定搖得飛起。  
影山一時半刻不知道該怎麼回應，瞪著日向半天，還是轉身離開浴室。  
「便當在桌上。」日向大喊。  
「……謝謝。」  
日向以往偶爾也會幫他準備便當，所以影山對這一份精心用淺藍色便當布包裝起來的午餐並沒有過多的懷疑，只是猜想日向頂多做得豐盛一點。  
但他沒想到中午揭開盒蓋時，會看見白飯上用黑芝麻拼出來的「喜歡」。  
影山一秒闔上，確認周遭沒有其他人後，再度打開確認，而「喜歡」並沒有變成「騙你的」或是「幻覺」，依舊牢牢地、整齊地排列在飯上。

日向是個把情緒寫在臉上的人，所以他的喜歡也這麼明顯，像白飯上的黑芝麻、像看著他時只盛著他一個人的眼眸。所以即使一開始影山認為日向是喝醉在亂說話，當隔天對方衝到他面前時，什麼也都明白了。

但一切都太不可思議了，連同那場煙花彷彿是影山的一場白日夢。  
在聽到日向的告白那刻，他以為自己會開心到不能自已，但發現其實十分慌張失措。在目睹這兩天日向的行動時也一樣，他總要按耐住自己瘋狂跳動的心臟，才能假裝沒事與日向繼續相處。

影山不能明白日向究竟是抱著怎樣的心情跟他告白，甚至做出這些舉動，畢竟過往那麼多年他從未表達過越線的情感。這簡直像天上掉下一張中了頭獎的彩券，又或者是小學三年紀被戳破後而不再出現的聖誕老人，突然說影山是個乖孩子，所以把這些年的禮物一起送上門，彌補過往所有情感上的不順遂。

影山剛把「喜」吃完時，接到了一通電話，驚訝地接起來：「菅原前輩？」  
「影山，沒打擾到你吧？」  
「沒有。」  
「那就好。」菅原的聲音聽起來充滿朝氣：「你跟日向這周末有空嗎？」  
「我沒事。」影山想了下家裡那塊白板，記得日向並沒有在上面記錄周末的活動，「日向應該也沒有。」  
「那就好。」菅原說：「我跟大地這周末會去東京一趟，順便去找旭，一起吃個飯吧！」  
「好的，沒有問題。」東峰前輩聽到自己是「順便」的大概會哭吧，影山想，「前輩們怎麼突然有空來？」  
「啊，因為我在放寒假嘛，大地說他這周末要去東京研習。」  
「原來是這樣。」  
「又想到你們倆也在東京，剛好可以關心一下可愛的後輩們。怎麼樣，你跟日向還好嗎？」  
如果這個問題早個兩天出現，影山說不定可以回答「沒問題」，但他不擅長說謊，現在只能用沉默回應。  
菅原在這一方面向來敏感，聽到影山倏地安靜大概也猜到了些什麼，還沒開口時聽見對方說：「菅原前輩，我有些事想請教你，可以嗎？」  
菅原在電話那頭笑了，「當然沒問題，菅原老師永遠等候你的光臨！」

跟菅原確定好時間後，影山鬆了口氣。當初同為烏野的舉球員，他知道自己跟菅原前輩的差別在哪。雖然在技術上他的實力確實比較好，但在鼓舞隊友及攏絡人心上，他的能力遠不如對方。所以有些他無法解決的問題，菅原或許能看得一清二楚。

影山的煩惱日向顯然一點也不清楚。今天下午剛好有空，他帶著來自宮城的伴手禮去了一趟研磨家。  
窩在暖桌裡，研磨尚未開口說話時，日向便主動說：「我跟影山告白了。」  
研磨似乎沒想到進度會這麼快，但也不算太意外，他觀察著日向的表情，並沒有挑出一絲該沉浸在戀愛中的喜悅。  
「他沒有答應？」  
「嗯。」日向也不是個笨蛋，許多事情只要發現便能找起很多共同點，更何況他們都這麼努力暗示他：「研磨，你跟黑尾前輩發現多久了？」  
「很久了。」久到研磨無法給出一個實際的時間，他低下頭吹了下杯子裡的熱茶，補充：「上次小黑也很驚訝你們還沒在一起。」  
「怎麼感覺很多人都知道了。」日向無力地嘟囔：「侑前輩一定也知道。」  
「翔陽，你知道了？」  
「嗯。」雖然研磨沒有明說，但日向聽出他話裡的意思，「我知道影山大概也喜歡我。」  
日向看起來一點也不驚訝，影山那一晚的反應給了他很多線索，足以讓他看清這個事實。  
在研磨略顯訝異的眼神中，索性把最近想出的答案舉例出來：「黑尾前輩說費洛蒙平常不容易出現，影山的易感期明明還沒來，而我身上的費洛蒙濃到像是示威的話，代表影山是故意的吧。」  
一個Alpha故意把費洛蒙沾到另一個人身上，尤其是在明知道他要去跟另一個Alpha相親的時候，這個舉動的意涵不用明說也溢於言表。但影山當時困惑的表情顯然也不是假的，所以日向猜測他在釋放費洛蒙時連自己都沒有察覺到。  
即使收斂了還是在吃醋，日向現在回想總覺得影山像委屈的小動物。在知道他要去相親時影山會怎麼想，日向光想到這裡都覺得心臟在隱隱作痛。

「而且影山太好懂了。」日向緩緩地道：「如果他真的不喜歡我就會直接拒絕，而不是問我為什麼。」  
更何況影山轉頭看向他時，眼裡的驚訝和動搖把那雙眼睛都點亮，日向在裡頭清晰地看見自己。  
所以他才不相信影山不喜歡他。

既然影山喜歡他的話，日向手中彷彿握著一把神級武器，他就有信心可以通關打出好結局，只是時間長短罷了。

日向躍躍欲試，研磨瞇著眼笑著說：「加油哦。」  
「沒問題！」日向咧著嘴朝他豎起大拇指。

他肯定會贏。


	12. Chapter 12

「影山，這邊。」  
剛跨進店門，影山聽到許久未聞的聲音喊著他的名字，他很快就在角落的位置找到菅原。  
「菅原前輩。」  
「好久不見啊。」菅原看他走過來，感嘆地說：「啊，你是不是又長高了？」  
「已經很多年沒長了。」  
「哈哈，是嗎。」菅原瞄了眼時間，清了清嗓：「我跟大地他們說是一小時後聚餐，那我們現在直接進入主題吧？」  
「是。」  
影山還在思考該怎麼開口時，看見菅原笑瞇瞇地說：「是跟日向吧？你們發生了什麼事了嗎？」  
「可能會讓前輩有些驚訝。」影山雖然做好了心理準備，說出來時還是有些含糊：「不久前……他向我告白了。」  
菅原攪著咖啡的手一頓，眼睛倏地睜大，發現自己的反應讓影山有些緊張，菅原咳了聲後說：「的確有點驚訝沒錯，但不是驚訝這件事……不過我輸了。」  
「輸……什麼？」影山看著挫敗的菅原，滿臉疑惑。  
「我跟大地原本在討論這次見面的時候你們大概已經在一起了，但旭說應該還沒。」菅原遺憾地說：「最佳前輩失職！」  
影山被他們的臆測噎了一下，「前輩們覺得……我們會在一起嗎？」  
「嗯，與其說會在一起，不如說『什麼時候』會在一起。」或許是當老師的習慣，在重點上總會不自覺地強調，菅原托著腮笑著說：「因為影山你啊，喜歡日向吧。」  
影山是個高明又不太高明的演員，他的演技拙劣，誰都看得出來他的玫瑰遞給了誰，但他也足夠真誠，所以日向會拍手叫好，也對玫瑰的去向毫不知情。

「既然日向也喜歡你的話，你在猶豫什麼？」  
猶豫什麼，影山不自覺地攥緊拳頭：「太突然了，那個呆子之前明明一點反應都沒有。」  
「啊，對你來說可能感覺有點莫名其妙吧，但我們看起來反而像是水到渠成喔。」  
「水到……？」  
「就是很自然而然地發生了這樣。」影山一臉懵懂，菅原彷彿看見當年對著漢字發愁的人，「日向他啊，一向都是行動快於思考的人，這點你也清楚唄。」  
「嗯。」  
「雖然慢了點，但不代表他不會思考。」菅原說：「對日向而言跟你相處太習慣了，所以沒有意識到自己的感情，但一旦發現了，就會像洪水一樣嘩的流出來。」  
影山這幾天身為被洪水淹沒的第一衝擊者，確實感受到了日向表達情感的方式，像火一樣炙熱又像水一樣綿密地包覆住他，不留一絲空隙。  
看著影山思索的表情，菅原試探地問：「你會覺得日向不是真的喜歡你嗎？」  
「不。」影山下意識地反駁，他有看到日向認真的態度，並不覺得對方是在開玩笑。  
「這只是我的一種感覺。」菅原停頓了下，用溫和的語氣說：「你是不是在擔心什麼？」  
影山愣了下，「我……」  
他在擔心什麼嗎？撇除了一開始的驚訝外，即使知道日向喜歡自己，還是沒有接受的原因……是因為自己在擔心什麼嗎？  
影山感覺自己的胃像是被揍了一拳般變得沉重，他直覺地想反駁，但開口又不知道該說些什麼。胃裡的蝴蝶被驚擾，開始飛竄，連同心跳一起急速加快。  
「相比起日向，你一直是顧慮很多，很努力把事情做到最好的人。」菅原想起在合宿期間，影山每晚沒完沒了的托球訓練，「但有些事情沒有最好，也不是只要努力就能做到。」  
「那要怎麼做。」影山壓抑住胃裡即將竄出喉管的蝴蝶，勉強地說：「如果連努力都沒辦法的話。」  
「嗯，如果是影山的話⋯⋯」菅原瞇著眼睛笑，給了一個影山似懂非懂的答案：「我覺得你可以多相信日向一點。」

澤村是第三個抵達的人，敏銳的視力迅速找到熟悉的人，「菅、影山。」  
「喲，警官大人。」  
「菅，不要這樣喊我。」澤村充滿無奈，但顯然也習慣菅原亂七八糟的稱呼方式，「好久不見啊，影山。」  
「好久不見，澤村前輩。」  
「其他人還沒到？」  
「旭好像快到了……啊這裡這裡！」  
東峰的長髮被圍巾牢牢壓著，走進來時有些慌張：「抱歉，我遲到了嗎？」  
「嗯，所以你得先喝三杯！」  
「欸、真的嗎？」  
「菅，不要亂講。」澤村制止住菅原的小計謀，安撫緊張的東峰：「日向還沒來。」  
「那就好……」  
影山的手機螢幕亮了，浮出日向的訊息，抬起頭轉述內容：「日向還要一點時間。」  
「那我們先點餐吧。」菅原把放在一旁的菜單遞給其他人，看著影山瞇著眼說：「你一定知道日向喜歡吃什麼吧？」  
這倒是不難，有顆生雞蛋日向大概就會滿足了。影山想著，點了下頭。

日向拉開拉門時，鼎沸的人聲和食物的熱氣撲鼻而來。澤村率先注意到他，揮了揮手吸引日向的注意力。  
影山身邊還有空位，日向一屁股坐下來後興奮地向他們打招呼：「前輩！」  
「日向！長大了啊！」菅原欣慰地說。  
澤村在一旁吐槽：「你是爺爺對鄰居家的小孩說話嗎？」  
「我這麼年輕起碼也是哥哥吧！」菅原大言不慚地說：「上次我們班的小朋友才說你是大叔。」  
澤村似乎受到了不小的打擊，不是叔叔但已經是大叔了嗎：「我們同歲……」  
東峰連忙在中間緩頰：「畢竟也不年輕了……」  
「旭倒是從十六歲到三十、不，四十六歲都會是這張臉唄！」  
「噫、這是在誇獎我嗎！好受打擊啊。」  
日向在旁邊聽著笑容燦爛，很快加入一片歡聲笑語中，活靈活現地分享生活中的趣事。影山偶爾會出鏡，成為笑話的一角，有些過於羞恥或誇大，忍不住急著反駁，惹得前輩們好像回到還在烏野的時候，一同放聲大笑。  
等到澤村注意到時，桌腳已經零散地放著好多空酒瓶，而桌上多了兩個神智不清的人，東峰則是乾脆地趴下不省人事。  
這點狀況對澤村來講再熟悉不過，不是什麼大事，他看著趴在影山肩上還在堅持討酒喝的日向，問：「沒問題吧？」  
「沒事。」影山趁機倒了一杯熱茶塞到日向手上，「澤村前輩需要幫忙嗎？」  
「不用，我等等把旭叫起來就好了。」澤村對面前的情形泰然自若，反倒是對影山沉穩地說：「影山，如果你有任何需要幫忙的地方，都可以告訴我們。」  
烏野曾經的隊長依舊如同當年可靠，影山頓了下後，認真地點頭：「是。」

走出店門時，日向冷得直哆嗦，影山微微轉頭，才發現他的外套拉鍊沒拉上。提醒日向後，他迷迷糊糊地嗯了一聲，伸手扯了半天也沒拉好。  
影山在旁邊看了好一會，實在看不下去，微微彎下腰抱怨「你是呆子嗎」，替他把外套穿好。  
他的頭還沒抬起來卻被日向一把抱住，動不了，「呆子，你做什麼……」  
「影山。」日向溫熱的呼吸帶著酒氣，吐在他的耳朵上，燒得通紅，「我喜歡你。」  
相比起一開始聽到的不知所措，影山更能明顯感受到心裡湧現得那股焦躁不安，像岩漿般滾燙地流出：「為什麼？」  
是了，菅原前輩說得沒錯，他一直在擔心著什麼。他抓住日向的手，煩躁地盯著他問：「你為什麼可以這麼容易把喜歡說出口？」  
日向是行動快於思考的人，所以想做的就會立刻去做，喜歡影山就要立刻告訴他。但影山不是，球要托到哪要精準的方位和判別、思考我方的攻手怎麼做、猜測對手會怎麼想，球場上的局勢千變萬化，不是日向的一句「給我」就一定能贏得分數。

「你就沒有想過在一起後要怎麼辦嗎！」  
喜歡了然後呢，談戀愛了然後呢，成為戀人的角色那麼不一樣，相處的過程必會歷經的環節那麼多，萬一吵架了、分手了，再也無法像現在這樣要怎麼辦？  
影山知道自己在人際相處上不是那麼靈敏，他花了一年的時間學習如何成為日向的搭檔，花了三年的時間成為日向拚死追逐的目標，再花了三年的時間學會當日向的室友，那他還要多久才能當好日向的戀人？

「如果我不是你理想中的那個人——」  
日向說他們都不對，不是他想一起生活的對象。  
托球只要拚命練習就能到指定的位置，但戀愛要怎麼做才可以成為不會讓日向感到後悔的人。  
影山不知道。

「這種事情、我怎麼會知道啊！」日向狠狠地把頭往前一撞，影山一時吃痛鬆開了手，反被日向扯住衣領。  
「喜歡就是喜歡啊，哪有那麼多為什麼！」  
日向的眼睛泛紅，不知道是醉意還是因為疼痛：「明明是個不討喜的Alpha、臉臭脾氣差！第一次見面就兇我，當初好不容易進到烏野想有人願意托球給我了，結果還說寧願要自己發球、托球、扣球也不要用我！」  
影山抿著嘴，發現自己無法反駁，在日向的指控下好像成為罄竹難書的罪人。  
「但就是看見你會很安心、聽到你有喜歡的人就會很在意、想到以後可能會有另一個人出現在你身邊就會很煩躁。」

是你建了一座城堡讓我在裡面肆意撒野，所以別想把我趕出去，日向倔強地想。  
這已經是我們的城堡了。

「不是你說的嗎，『只要有我在你就是最強的』！」日向朝著他大喊：「所以你在怕什麼，有什麼是我們不能夠解決的嗎！」  
只要你點頭，只要你說喜歡我，那心也能奉上、愛也能附贈、勇氣也可以一股腦地全都給你。  
只要你說你也喜歡我。

影山在這一刻突然感覺自己突然像站在球場上般安穩，胃裡還有今天用黑芝麻寫上的喜歡，但大概被消化得差不多了。呼吸平緩、身體感到很溫暖，連帶著思緒也變得清晰。  
如果努力都無法做到的事，他的腦袋裡響起了菅原的聲音。  
多相信日向一點。  
從以前到現在，他相信這個呆子的時候還少了嗎？

「我——」影山在寒風中開口，突然意識到路旁的人都在看著他們，一股久違的羞恥湧上，扯著日向說：「先上車。」  
沒扯動。  
他轉過頭，發現日向抬起頭執拗地盯著他。三秒後，影山率先放棄蹲下身，在把日向背起的瞬間，低聲道：「呆子。」  
日向把柔軟的頭髮埋進他的頸側，聲音帶著得逞的笑意：「笨蛋山。」

上了車後反倒是一片寂靜，影山在心裡想著似乎該給日向一個答覆，鼓起勇氣開口道：「日向。」  
「……嗯？」  
「我答應你。」  
影山在一鼓作氣說出口後又覺得有些懊惱，好像過於彆扭，想起日向這麼認真地向自己告白，答覆應該要再正式一點，於是在等紅燈的間隙裡深呼吸一口氣。  
胃裡的蝴蝶終於從暗無天日的空間中找到解脫的出口，翩翩振翅衝破窄小的喉管，他轉向日向說：「我說我喜——」  
日向睡著了，頭倚在自己買的頭枕上，發出均勻的呼吸聲，嘴巴微開，似乎有口水要流出來。  
「……」  
醒來之後你會後悔的。影山這樣想，拿出放在車上的毯子替他蓋上。車窗外的燈色光怪陸離，隔著一片窗卻倒映出日向看不見時、才會流露出的溫柔。


	13. Chapter 13

日向醒來時已經快中午了，他蹭在柔軟的枕頭裡想，幸好今天是假日，不需要上班。  
昨天喝得有點多，最後的記憶停留在店門外跟影山大聲爭執的畫面，後來影山好像帶著他上車……啊，好丟臉。  
說到影山，今天的愛心午餐也忘記做了。  
日向急急忙忙地跳下床，開門時卻先聞到一股飯香。日向對於影山下廚這件事說不上太詫異，畢竟過去他在日向忙碌時也煮過幾次。影山的廚藝雖然說不上精湛，但這些年看著日向煮，多少也有些概念，偶爾日向也會提供一些意見。  
影山聽見他的聲音，從飯鍋旁抬頭看他：「醒了就來吃飯。」  
日向抓不準這是什麼節奏，乖乖地喔了一聲後，盥洗完坐到餐桌前，影山端著兩碗飯，其中一碗裡還已經貼心地打上生雞蛋。  
他觀察著影山的神色，咬著筷子小心翼翼地說：「影山，你昨天在車上有說些什麼嗎？」  
「沒什麼。」  
「喔，那就……」  
「只是我答應你了。」  
「喔，你答應我了……什麼！」日向從椅子上彈起來，看著影山不可置信地問：「你答應我了？」  
「對。」影山的表情一如往常，「坐下來吃飯。」  
日向扒了兩口，好不容易從影山答應他了的震驚中回過神，放下碗得意洋洋地說：「那這次是我贏了吧！」  
「是我。」  
「為什麼！」日向著急地睜大眼，發出不平的抗議：「是我先告白的。」  
「是我先喜歡上你的。」  
「什麼時候！」

什麼時候？  
影山回想起剛覺醒成Alpha被送到醫院時，值班的護理師閒聊似的問他：你的費洛蒙是檸檬草味啊，你有喜歡的人嗎？  
沒有，影山下意識地搖頭。  
或許只是你還沒發現而已，護理師笑咪咪地說，你知道檸檬草的花語是什麼嗎？

日向眼神發亮，既不甘心又期待著他的答案。

——是開不了口的愛哦。

影山開口說：「在很久以前。」  
在他們對於愛都無知無覺的時候。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 從九月開坑到現在花了很多時間梳理這個故事到底想說什麼，抓耳撓腮很長一段時間，瘋狂找朋友求救幫忙看文、梳理大綱，心態上歷經雄心壯志也跌過深坑谷底，甚至為了不影響狀態把噗浪的app都刪了，無數個日夜和這篇文面面相覷，如果它能說話大概會跟我深夜對著嘆氣。  
> 但我還是寫完了哈哈哈哈哈。  
> 對我來說，影日間最迷人的是「信賴關係」，如果在球場上能給毫無保留的信任，那我想日常生活中不可能不被影響到，所以從一開始日向的描寫就是對影山的絕對信任。而影山過往從未接收過這樣的信賴，他會意外、會困惑、會生氣，但也會好好地珍惜，甚至是過度的重視，擔心無法承擔日向的相信吧。  
> 這篇文就在我這種對影日關係解讀扭曲甚至加強的想法中誕生了（幹）所以有了超無意識日向跟超彆扭影山！同時也塞了很多我個人對影日的解讀，但在後記叭叭這麼多感覺也會很煩，有機會的話可能會在本子裡寫出來（但有可能不會因為我很懶）。  
> 特別感謝朋友M、師兄跟情緣，沒有他們這篇文大概就坑了，謝謝這段日子給我的協助。  
> 謝謝啊琳在僅有四章的情況下準確抓到這篇文的感覺畫出了相符的封面，因為我不擅長描述我想要什麼構圖，謝謝啊琳總是自己看完故事後抓出重點繪製，還給我感想，大天使！  
> 謝謝古館老師創造出這麼好的故事讓我嗑影日！  
> 最後謝謝看到這邊的你，以及給予感想讓我知道有人還在看的人。在寫的時候總是很糾結這樣好看嗎？有趣嗎？能看得懂嗎？而這些問題只能從大家的回應裡得到解答，所以非常感謝願意告訴我的你們！  
> 有機會的話下個故事見！
> 
> 如果對於購買《今日亦無知無覺》有興趣的話可以幫我點這邊：https://episode.cc/read/OvObomm/my.210201.153245/0


End file.
